The Blind Angel
by tinkerbaekk
Summary: [ completed ] Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang malaikat dimatanya. Tak peduli dunia merendahkan Baekhyun hanya karena ia buta. [ Main cast : Chanbaek and Hunhan ] Slight : Kaisoo YAOI.
1. TBA (1)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 1**

 **Present and Copyright By** ** _tinkerbaekk_**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : mature content, harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typos (s)**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari waktu setempat. Jalanan Daehak-ro yang luas dan sepi disulap menjadi arena balap motor.

Suara deruman mesin motor terdengar riuh di jalanan distrik Daehak-ro 137beon-gil. Balapan motor yang biasa digelar pada Jumat malam itu diikuti oleh para anak kuliahan dari beberapa penjuru Seoul.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua pembalap yang populer di antara barisan-barisan pembalap yang akan bertanding malam ini.

Memperebutkan uang taruhan, seorang jalang cantik dan sebotol _champagne_ yang cukup mahal.

Kedua pembalap itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Mahasiswa paling populer di Universitas KAIST.

Faktanya, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah sahabat karib. Menjadi _rival_ dalam balap motor sudah biasa. Menerima dengan lapang dada akan kekalahan sudah biasa.

Chanyeol dan Sehun ber _rival_ hanya untuk senang-senang saja.

Dalam barisan start, Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hey kau tahu seseorang di barisan paling ujung itu? Dia dari jurusan sastra yang terkenal pintar. Cih, sok sekali," cibir Sehun sambil memandangi orang yang ia bicarakan tadi.

Chanyeol hanya memilih diam. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk otak Sehun yang bahkan balapan mau dimulai tapi bisa-bisanya Sehun masih sempat menggosipkan salah satu peserta.

 _Terkadang Sehun memang seperti wanita_ , begitu pendapat Kai.

Iya Kai. Sahabat karib Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini berada di tribun bersama pacarnya, Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk memantau saat balapan berlangsung.

Seperti apa ada motor lain yang mengejar Chanyeol dan Sehun. Atau apa posisi mereka berdua sudah hampir sampai di garis finish.

Begitulah. Pada akhirnya arena balap hanya milik Chanyeol dan Sehun yang penuh akan persekongkolan.

Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan itu selain karena hadiah yang menggiurkan juga untuk bersenang-senang.

Mereka berempat selalu suka cara curang.

 _Brumm_

Kedelapan motor peserta melaju kencang membelah jalanan Daehak-ro dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin dan Sehun di belakangnya.

Chanyeol memacu motornya melewati arena balapan sepanjang distrik Daehak-ro yang sudah diamankan dan juga menyogok beberapa polisi setempat.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meringis ketika telinganya mendapat lengkingan suara dari _earpiece_ yang ia gunakan.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Maaf maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kau ada di posisi pertama dengan Sehun dibelakangmu berjarak lima meter," suara Kyungsoo keluar dari _earpiece_.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah spionnya dan benar Sehun ada tak jauh di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatannya. Dan meninggalkan Sehun beberapa meter.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring sambil melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang mengomeli Sehun.

Ah mereka berdua itu suka taruhan. Kyungsoo bertaruh Chanyeol yang menang, sedangkan Kai bertaruh bahwa Sehun yang menang.

Yang kalah akan menuruti yang menang. Dan kadang mereka bergantian bertaruh.

"Ah sial si bocah cadel itu!" umpat Kai sambil memantau layar handphonenya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahanmu, sayang," goda Kyungsoo membuat Kai bertambah keras mengumpat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya itu frustasi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol terus fokus ke jalanan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah spion, tidak ada satupun motor di belakangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Karena ia terlalu lama melirik ke arah spion, ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menyebrangi jalan pelan-pelan.

Chanyeol melotot dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Motornya berkelok untuk menghindari si penyeberang. Motornya tidak sampai menyerempet orang tersebut namun orang yang menyebrang itu kini tergeletak di atas aspal.

Chanyeol segera mengerem motornya dan berbalik menghampiri si korban yang hampir ia tabrak itu.

Chanyeol melepas helm _fullface_ nya. Lalu menghampiri si korban yang kini duduk dan menekuk kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan bahunya naik turun.

"Hei apa ada yang luka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Si korban hanya diam dan menangis terisak.

Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol melihat darah mengucur dari salah satu lutut si korban.

"Sa-sakit hiks," lirih si korban lalu mendongak.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalah yang membuncah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah si korban itu yang penuh air mata.

"Lutut Baekhyun sangat sakit hiks."

"Baiklah Baekhyun katakan dimana rumahmu."

Isakan Baekhyun perlahan berhenti. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Di distrik Daehak-ro 145beon-gil," lirihnya.

Bukannya buru-buru membawa Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol malah memperhatikan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang meraba-raba aspal dengan pandangan kosong.

Chanyeol melotot kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun itu buta. Chanyeol juga menemukan tongkat bantu Baekhyun yang sudah patah jadi dua tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan, Chanyeol segera membopong Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dulu Baekhyun di atas motor barulah ia yang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Satu tangan Chanyeol digunakan untuk memegangi tangan Baekhyun di perutnya dan satu tangannya bertugas mengegas dan mengerem motor.

"Park Chanyeol kau dimana ha?!"

Itu suara Kyungsoo yang begitu melengking.

"Aku kabur dari balapan. Maafkan aku tapi ini begitu mendesak," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau Park!"

Begitu berhenti di salah satu lampu lalu lintas, Chanyeol melepas _earpiece_ itu dan membuangnya sembarangan daripada teriakan Kyungsoo membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Chanyeol kembali memacu motornya. Kini ia sedikit memelankan kecepatan karena sudah memasuki distrik Daehak-ro 145beon-gil. Daerah rumah Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun berapa nomor rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit menengok ke belakang.

"Nomor 614."

Chanyeol pun segera mencari rumah dengan nomor 614. Dan tak ada dua menit ia menemukan rumah Baekhyun.

Sebuah rumah bertingkat yang minimalis yang lampu halamannya sudah gelap. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang masih terjaga.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya _piggy back_ di punggungnya. Perlahan diketuklah pintu rumah itu.

Lampu ruang tamu langsung menyala terang dan suara pintu terkunci dibuka pun membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega.

"Siapa ya--YA AMPUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak sang tuan rumah. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan piyama birunya begitu kaget melihat Baekhyun berada di gendongan orang asing seperti Chanyeol di waktu dini hari. Terlebih salah satu lutut Baekhyun berdarah.

"Dudukkan dia di sofa!" perintah si wanita itu dengan raut khawatir dan Chanyeol hanya menurut.

Setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa, Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun. Memandangi wajah manis itu yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan.

"Ibu hiks sakit," lirih Baekhyun dan kedua pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Tahan sebentar ya," ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil meniupi luka di lutut Baekhyun.

Tak lama si wanita tadi datang dengan sebaskom air dan obat merah. Chanyeol dengan sigap membantunya membawa baskom.

"Apakah anda ibunya Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping wanita itu yang tengah mengobati lutut Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan siapa kau? Teman Baekhyun yang baru?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bukan. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf, bibi. Aku hampir menabrak Baekhyun saat ia sedang menyebrang."

Wanita yang merupakan ibunya Baekhyun itu mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol pikir wanita itu akan marah saat ia hendak membuat anaknya yang buta itu celaka.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega.

"Ah ya perkenalkan aku Byun Yoona. Siapa namamu anak muda?" Yoona menjulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol dan dijabat ramah oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, bibi."

Yoona mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu darimana kecantikan yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Dari gen Yoona tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendirian di dini hari dan di jalan raya pula? Jelas itu bahaya bagi anak perempuan sepertinya. Terlebih Baekhyun ekhem maaf, dia buta," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung saat Yoona menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anak ini memang sedikit nakal. Dia tadi dibawa oleh temannya dan dia ingin menginap di rumah temannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa keluyuran begitu saja. Ah satu lagi, Baekhyun itu laki-laki, Chanyeol."

"Laki-laki?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kaget dan matanya yang membelalak.

Lengkap sudah malu yang ditanggungnya. Ia hampir menabrak Baekhyun dan sekarang ia menganggap Baekhyun itu perempuan yang padahal dia laki-laki.

"Baekhyun sayang kenapa kau bisa keluyuran hmm?" tanya Yoona sambil mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun.

"Yixing mengajakku pergi ke minimarket dekat rumahnya. Karena dia terlalu lama memilih snack, aku pun keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

"Baekhyun sayang, lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu ya. Kau harus selalu di samping Yixing. Kau mengerti?" tutur Yoona dengan sikap keibuannya yang membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Uh aku pamit pulang, bibi. Ini sudah larut," ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh baiklah Chanyeol hati-hati di jalan ya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak kok bibi. Aku yang salah."

Yoona mengantar Chanyeol hingga ke pagar rumah. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang naik ke motornya lalu memakai helm.

Sebelum Chanyeol mengegas motornya, ia menganggukan kepalanya kepada Yoona yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Yoona.

Dan Chanyeol pun memacu kendaraannya meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Yoona masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa.

"Baekhyun sayang, bangun. Ayo pindah ke kasurmu," ujar Yoona dengan nada lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

Yoona menghela napas panjang ketika Baekhyun tidak bangun-bangun. Ia pun akhirnya beranjak untuk membangunkan sang suami agar menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Niatnya hendak pergi ke kamarnya namun Yoona kini malah terdiam di depan kamar anak angkatnya yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

Byun Luhan namanya.

Ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal di hati Yoona. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Kamar Luhan begitu gelap karena memang kebiasaan anak itu mematikan lampunya saat tidur.

Yoona menyalakan lampu dan ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan yang terbungkus selimut rapat.

Yoona berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah tertidur dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Yoona pun membuka selimutnya karena berniat memandangi wajah Luhan yang damai saat tertidur.

Namun Yoona melotot dan mulutnya menganga ketika ia menemukan sebuah guling yang terbungkus selimut, dan bukannya Luhan.

"Astaga dimana anak satu itu!" Yoona mendumel sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan sang suami.

Ya ampun mimpi apa Yoona barusan sampai di waktu dini hari ini ia mendapat dua musibah.

Baekhyun yang hampir tertabrak motor dan Luhan yang entah kabur kemana.

Chanyeol memakirkan motornya di dekat tribun yang ditempati Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ah ada Sehun juga sekarang.

Dan mereka bertiga memasang wajah kesal namun Sehun tak sekesal Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka mabuk?" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri para sahabatnya. Melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan bersiap mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Kau kemana saja dasar gila!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu penguin kecil!" ketus Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menyingkir dari jalannya.

Chanyeol pun duduk di dekat Kai. Sementara Kyungsoo pergi untuk mengambil soju gratis di van yang disediakan sambil masih mengumpat kecil.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ah Sehunnie kau pasti menangkan?" pekik Chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu bapak gajah!" bentak Sehun kepada Chanyeol.

 _Ck Sehun kenapa sih?_

Chanyeol pun menanyakan hal yang sama soal kemenangan kepada Kai namun laki-laki berkulit lebih gelap darinya dan Sehun itu hanya diam.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" cibir Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sambil membuka sekaleng soju.

"Kau tahu peserta baru yang anak sastra yang terkenal pintar dan kutu buku itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tidak santai.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meneguk sojunya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, tiba-tiba ia melotot.

"Jangan bilang kalau--"

"Iya. Anak itu yang menang. Si Byun _fucking_ Luhan."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kaleng sojunya yang belum habis hingga membasahi sepatu converse yang dipakainya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo."

 **. . .**

 ** _to be continued_**


	2. TBA (2)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 2**

 **Present and Copyright By _tinkerbaekk_**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **.**

 **Warning : mature content, harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typos (s)**

Sehun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba lewat, dia dari bilik kamar mandi juga.

Sehun mengumpat kecil sambil menatap tajam punggung Luhan karena masih tak terima dengan kemenangan Luhan tadi malam.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari tas kuliah milik Luhan, tapi laki-laki itu tak menyadarinya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan mengambil benda itu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan liontin kepala rusa. Di balik liontin kepala rusa itu terukir nama Luhan. Hanya 'Luhan', tidak ada sematan marga Byun disana.

"Bermain-main dengan rusa cantik itu sepertinya akan menyenangkan," gumam Sehun sambil menatap kalung itu dengan intens.

Sehun menyimpan kalung itu di saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan toilet.

Tujuannya adalah ke kantin kampus. Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo punya jadwal kelas yang berbeda-beda hari ini termasuk Sehun.

Anak-anak KAIST menamai geng mereka dengan sebutan geng vroom vroom.

Menggelikan memang tapi toh mereka berempat menerimanya

Seperti biasa, geng vroom vroom menguasai meja paling tengah dan tak ada yang berani menempati meja itu walaupun meja itu kosong. Kehiperbolaan tingkat tinggi menyerang mahasiswa-mahasiswa KAIST rupanya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun sambil memposisikan diri di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya membahas ulang strategi untuk balapan minggu depan. Kudengar Byun Luhan juga akan ikut," timpal Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum miring sambil memikirkan kalung rusa milik Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun punya senjata ampuh untuk mengalahkan pembalap amatiran itu.

"Kita anggap tadi malam adalah keberuntungannya," tutur Kai seolah tak ingin membahas hal sepele itu lebih lama.

"Harusnya kau yang menang!" cibir Kyungsoo sambil mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang aku ada urusan mendadak. Ck mengertilah!"

"Urusan apa hah? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Karena merasa semakin terpojok, Chanyeol melirik ke arah arlojinya. Pas sekali lima menit lagi kelasnya dimulai.

"Lima menit lagi kelasku dimulai. Aku duluan ya," pamit Chanyeol sambil menjinjing tas ranselnya meninggalkan meja yang masih dihuni tiga mahluk lainnya.

"Aku yakin dia merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya semudah itu membujuk Park _fucking_ Chanyeol untuk membongkar rahasianya kepada kita?" Kai buka suara.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Kedua mata Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kantin.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak," ucap Sehun lalu ia meninggalkan meja dengan terburu-buru.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berduaan, sayang," goda Kai sambil mencolek pipi Kyungsoo namun langsung ditepis oleh pacarnya itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun terus mengekori kemana Luhan pergi. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berhenti untuk mengangkat telepon.

 _"Iya Ibu katakan pada Baekhyunnie aku akan segera pulang dengan sekeranjang stroberi."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Iya iya."_

 _"Oke bye."_

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun kini tak sabar sehingga ia segera menarik tangan Luhan dan memojokkan laki-laki itu ke tembok.

Luhan melotot lebar ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat.

"Senang bisa menatap wajah cantikmu, pembalap juara satu semalam," tutur Sehun dengan raut angkuhnya.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, senior yang dengan mudahnya kukalahkan," balas Luhan membuat Suhan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh bersikap sombong semaumu, tapi sayangnya kau sudah terperangkap dalam jaringku," ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan kalung berliontin kepala rusa di depan mata Luhan.

 _Brengsek_.

Luhan mencoba meraup kalungnya namun Sehun dengan sigap menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh, satu tangan lainnya menahan tangan Luhan dan ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa dapatkan kalungmu jika kau kalah untuk balapan minggu depan. Bagaimana?," tawar Sehun.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Entah kenapa raut itu malah terlihat cantik di mata Sehun.

"Ah tapi jika kau menang, kau bisa gunakan uang hadiahmu untuk membeli yang baru bukan?" Sehun semakin memojokkan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat raut Luhan yang nampak begitu emosi. Ia pun menarik tubuhnya dan memakai kalung milik Luhan di lehernya.

Anehnya Luhan merasa seperti membeku ketika melihat gestur Sehun yang memakai kalung miliknya di leher Sehun sendiri.

"Ku tunggu kesepakatanmu," Sehun mengulas senyum membuat Luhan semakin mual.

Sehun kembali mengoceh dan kesempatan itu Luhan gunakan untuk memikirkan strategi bagaimana caranya agar kalung itu tertarik lepas dari leher Sehun.

Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Kebetulan sekali Sehun sedang sibuk memperhatikan seorang perempuan cantik di ujung koridor.

Tangan kanan Luhan terjulur ke tengkuk Sehun. Belum sempat ia meraup kalungnya, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya saat ia sedang begitu dekat dengan pipi Sehun.

Bibir mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu.

"Haish!" umpat Luhan sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan kemejanya sendiri dengan raut jijik. Luhan mencak-mencak seperti lintah diberi garam.

Sementara itu Sehun mematung di depan sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Lalu ia tersenyum miring.

"Woah aku dapat _jackpot_ hari ini. Pertama kalungmu dan kedua bibirmu," ujar Sehun yang terdengar seperti suara alat fogging nyamuk di telinga Luhan.

"Baiklah selamat berjumpa di arena minggu depan."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

"Sehun bajingan!" umpat Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Niatnya ia hendak mengejar Sehun namun ponselnya berdering dan nampak nama si penelepon yaitu ibunya.

Luhan mendesah kesal dan memilih berjalan keluar dari gedung kampus.

Berurusan dengan Sehun sama dengan cari mati, begitulah perumpamaan yang dibuat para mahasiswa KAIST.

Dan Luhan pun memilih menurut dengan permainan Sehun. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan Sehun dapat merambah buruk ke beasiswanya.

Faktanya memang orang tua Sehun penyumbang terbesar untuk kampus tersebut.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di teras dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya.

"He-wan ma-ma-lia mem-pu-nyai ci-ri se-per-ti me-mi-li-ki ke-len-jar su-su," eja Baekhyun sabil meraba-raba buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang belajar membaca huruf braile.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya dan tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Hai Baekhyun, apa lututmu sudah mendingan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Eungg. Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ia menoleh-noleh dengan pandangan kosong.

Hati Chanyeol merasa teriris ketika ia melihat ke dalam bola mata Baekhyun. Hanya coklat madu dan tak memancarkan kehidupan dan hanya kekosongan.

"Ini aku Chanyeol. Yang mengantarkanmu pulang semalam," jelas Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak ingat. Tapi baiklah, salam kenal Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Namun tangan Baekhyun terjulur ke depan yang padahal Chanyeol ada di samping kanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Kau sedang belajar apa hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ke buku yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun. Itu buku biologi untuk kalangan sekolah menengah pertama.

"Aku sedang belajar tentang hewan. Apa Chanyeol mau membacakan bukunya untukku? Aku lelah mengeja," rengek Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Hei hei kau harus giat mengeja supaya jadi pintar sepertiku. Tapi baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati, aku akan membacakannya untukmu." Chanyeol mengambil buku yang dipangku Baekhyun. Dan mulai mengamati isinya.

"Yess terima kasih Chanyeolie!"seru Baekhyun dengan senang sambil bertepuk tangan. Kedua matanya menyipit membentuk garis lurus dan senyumnya begitu manis.

"Sebenarnya umur Baekhyun berapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai penasaran.

"Kata ibu umurku sembilan belas."

Chanyeol melongo. Sembilan belas tahun dengan wajah seimut itu dan tingkah kekanakan, Chanyeol tak yakin. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

 _Mungkin saja bocah ini berbohong._

"Kalau umur Chanyeolie berapa?"

"Aku dua puluh satu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk lucu.

"Ayo cepat bacakan bukunya!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tuan tidak sabaran," celetuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai membaca dari bait ke bait dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan deheman. Kadang Baekhyun bertanya pada suatu kata yang tidak ia mengerti dan Chanyeol dengan sabar menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah rupanya kita kedatangan Chanyeol," celetuk Yoona yang keluar dari dalam rumah lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang bibi," sapa Chanyeol.

"Selamat saing juga. Wahh nampaknya Baekhyunnie senang dapat teman baru," ujar Yoona sambil meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ibu aku ingin Chanyeol terus mengajariku belajar!" seru Baekhyun.

Yoona dan Chanyeol pun saling bertatapan bingung.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun. Chanyeol sibuk dengan kuliahnya."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan rutin kemari sepulang kuliah demi menjadi guru privat Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol diikuti dengan kekehannya.

"Tapi sungguh itu akan merepotkanmu. Seharusnya memang aku memanggilkan Baekhyun guru privat dari dulu tapi aku takut Baekhyun tertekan. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun memiliki pengetahuan yang setara dengan anak sebayanya," tutur Yoona membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. Yoona tak lain adalah ibu yang sangat menyanyangi Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun mempunyai kekurangan.

Ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan postur wajah manis Baekhyun, seolah tak ada cela untuk bisa membenci laki-laki itu.

"Aku pokoknya ingin Chanyeol yang jadi guruku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri.

"Baiklah mulai besok Chanyeol akan jadi gurumu," ucap Yoona mengalah.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum tipis sambil mencomot cemilan yang disediakan oleh Yoona.

Chanyeol pikir membantu Baekhyun itu tidak sulit karena ia juga memiliki saudara yang tunanetra di Jeju. Chanyeol sudah dapat memahami kebutuhan para tunanetra semenjak ia merawat saudaranya di Jeju selama dua tahun.

Ketika semua mahasiswa KAIST mengenalnya dengan pria arogan dan haus akan kemenangan balapan dan popularitas, Chanyeol dapat menjadi seorang laki-laki berhati lembut di depan Baekhyun.

Hanya di depan Baekhyun. Dan ia tak pernah menunjukkan sikap lembutnya seperti ini sebelumnya dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya semalam.

Ingatlah, pepatah jangan nilai orang dari luarnya masih tetap berlaku hingga kapanpun.

 ** _to be continued..._**

 ** _Side notes :_**

 **Maaf kalau kalian nggam ngefeel di bagian Baekhyun, karena tbh ini fanfic kedua gue yang dimana karakternya itu buta. Dan bener-bener sulit buat membentuknya. Untuk fanfic pertama gue itu juga ancur parah dan gue harap untuk fanfic ini sedikit lebih baik dari yang pertama.**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ;)**


	3. TBA (3)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 3**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Suara ketukan pintu depan membuat Luhan mengerang keras. Ia masih nyaman di sofa sambil menyemil makanan dan menonton kartun kesukaannya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengganggu. Dengan langkah gontai Luhan membuka pintunya dan nampak seorang pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang tengah menatapnya horor.

"Pa-Park Chanyeol?" Luhan tergagap. Mata rusanya mendelik tajam.

"Ka-kau? Apa yangㅡ"

"Dasar geng bodoh! Apa Sehun yang menyuruhmu kemari huh!" bentakan Luhan membuat telinga lebar Chanyeol berdenging.

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun!"

"Pergi!" ketus Luhan dengan wajah garangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku seenaknya! Aku kesiniㅡ"

"Ku bilang pergi! Apa tidak cukup kau dan teman sialanmu mengganggu hidupku hanya karena aku mengalahkan kalian? Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa adikku dalam pembalasan dendam konyol kalian!" Luhan kembali berteriak membuat amarah Chanyeol tersulut. Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan permainan Sehun lantas kenapa laki-laki cantik di depannya itu menuduh seenaknya. Namun seketika amarahnya luntur ketika Luhan menyebutkan kata adikku.

 _"Iya. Anak itu yang menang. Si Byun fucking Luhan."_

Bagai kaset rusak, ucapan Kyungsoo di arena balapan minggu lalu melintas seenaknya.

 _Byun fucking Luhan_

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu adikmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada gagap membuat Luhan semakin berasap-asap.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama adikku!"

Luhan begitu murka. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hal itu. Dulu, ketika seorang laki-laki meminta restu untuk mengencani saudara perempuan terkasihnya yang tunanetra, Chanyeol murka. Chanyeol takut kalau laki-laki itu hanya akan mempermainkan hati saudaranya, Park Yeri.

Chanyeol bisa memahami semua yang Luhan rasakan. Mungkin pergi dari kediaman Byun saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Pasti akan ada waktu yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk berbicara baik-baik kepada Luhan bahwa ia bukan orang seperti yang ia kira.

"Baiklah. Aku titip salam untuk Baekhyun. Dan aku titip maaf juga karena tak bisa mengajarinya belajar hari ini. Selamat siang, Luhan." Dengan begitu Chanyeol melangkah menuju motornya.

Luhan membanting pintu depan dengan keras. Tubuhnya terengah-engah. Ia segera menapaki tangga menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil membaca-baca huruf braile. Tanpa disadari, air mata Luhan mengucur. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun sambil sesenggukan.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan Luhan menggeleng karena rambutnya itu menggelitik lehernya.

"Baekhyunnie, jangan berteman dengan Chanyeol ya," ucap Luhan dalam isakannya.

"Kenapa? Chanyeol itu kan baik. Chanyeol juga suka membacakan buku untukku."

"Dia pembohong, Baekhyun. Dia jahat. Bukankah dia harusnya kemari untuk mengajarimu belajar?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Nyatanya dia malah berkencan di taman dekat rumah kita. Aku serius melihatnya sendiri."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Otaknya entah kenapa lambat memahami segala runtutan kalimat yang kakak tirinya lontarkan.

"Chanyeol yang membohongiku tapi kenapa kau yang menangis, hyung?"

Kini giliran Luhan yang membeku. Pertanyaan Baekhyun entah kenapa begitu konyol hingga membuatnya terkekeh.

"Aku takut sekali membayangkan kau disakiti orang asing seperti Chanyeol. Aku takut sekali kehilanganmu, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengerjap dalam diam. "Hyung sudahlah. Aku yakin kau akan selalu ada untuk melindungiku." Baekhyun melarikan tangannya di punggung Luhan dan mengelus punggung sempit itu yang masih sesenggukan.

"Janji ya jangan bermain dengan Chanyeol lagi?"

"Mm hmm."

"Anak pintar." Luhan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

 ** _Chanie oppa, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku?_**

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika membaca pesan dari Yeri. Gadis itu terus ribut agar Chanyeol segera mencari kekasih.

Berbicara tentang Yeri, saudara terkasih Chanyeol itu sudah dapat melihat. Berkat bantuan donor mata kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasihnya yang membuat Chanyeol murka karena ia meminta restu. Entah sebatu apa laki-laki itu hingga tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengajukan diri untuk mendonorkan matanya untuk Yeri. Chanyeol langsung mematung di tempat kala itu. Namun, perkataannya ternyata bukan main-main.

Operasinya berjalan lancar. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri menanyai alasan khusus apa hingga laki-laki itu mau mendonorkan matanya.

Ternyata, laki-laki itu punya penyakit tumor otak ganas. Hidupnya divonis tak lama lagi. Dan alasan terpentingnya, ia ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya dapat melihat rupanya sebelum ia ke surga.

Dan baginya, Yeri adalah gadis paling tepat dari semua gadis yang hidup di dunia ini untuk biaa memiliki hatinya.

Lalu selang dua bulan setelah operasi mata yang dilakukan dan Yeri yang sudah nampak mengendalikan mata pemberian laki-laki itu dengan baik, laki-laki itu meninggal karena tumornya.

Dan Chanyeol harus ikut merasakan perih mendalam ketika Yeri menangis menganak sungai. Bahkan sebulan bukan waktu yang cukup bagi Yeri untuk bangkit dan berdamai dengan waktu.

Namun, sekarang Yeri sudah mulai bangkit. Dan semua berkat Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget ketika seseorang berteriak tepat di telinga. Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"DASAR TULI!"

"Apasih!"

"Bantu aku bodoh! Ini berat sekali!"

"Kau kan punya pacar. Jadi manfaatkan sana!" Dan dengan tak tahu dirinya Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mencak-mencak di tempat. Oh tak lupa sumpah serapah yang masih terdengar hingga ia membelokkan diri menuju ke arah parkiran.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun tengah beradu mulut di parkiran yang sepi. Chanyeol dengan segala rasa pensarannya pun beraksi.

 _"Bagaimana? Mau berkencan denganku?"_

Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika mendengar ajakan Sehun untuk Luhan. Chanyeol mengutuk betapa bodohnya Sehun mengajak kencan seseorang yang sekarang tengah marah berapi-api kepadanya.

Aksi mengupingnya terganggu karena dering ponsel berbunyi. Tampak nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Chan-Chanyeol?"_

Mata bulat Chanyeol membola ketika mendengar cicitan lucu itu dari speaker ponselnya.

"Baekhyun? Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

 _"Aku mencurinya dari ponsel Luhan hyung dengan bantuan ibuku."_

Chanyeol terkikik geli. Baekhyun seperti remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta tapi dilarang oleh kakaknya. Sehingga harus menghubunginya diam-diam seperti ini.

"Ya ampun anak pintar. Ada apa?"

 _"Aku hanya ingin bilang kau sebaiknya tidak usah menemuiku lagi."_

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol luntur seketika.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Kau sudah terlalu jahat. Aku tahu aku lemah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membohongiku seenaknya."_

Chanyeol berkedip dengan pandangan bingung. Ia hanya diam membatu tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _"Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku banyak pelajaran yang belum ku ketahui. Ilmu yang kau berikan sangat bermanfaat. Dan semoga kita tidak berjumpa lagi."_

"Baekㅡ"

 _Tut tut tut_

Panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung merasa curiga dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menjauhinya.

"Pasti si Luhan brengsek itu mengucapkan hal hina tentangku kepada adiknya!" geram Chanyeol sambil matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan yang kini tengah mengomeli Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Malamnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendatangi kediaman Byun dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Yoona. Tidak ada usiran yang terjadi karena rumah nampak sepi seperti saat ia pertama kali kemari. Dan sepertinya Luhan sedang pergi. Kesempatan yang bagus.

"Baekhyun sedang ada di kamarnya," ujar Yoona sambil membuatkan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, menapaki tangga menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Tangannya perlahan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Nampak Baekhyun sedang rebahan di karpet bawah sambil mendengarkan sesuatu dari Ipodnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika layar kecil Ipod menampilkan judul lagu yang sedang didengarkan Baekhyun.

 **The Scientist - Luhanie Hyung Cover**

The Scientist. Lagu itu sangat familiar karena Chanyeol penggemar setia grup band yang mempopulerkan lagu itu. Hah dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan bisa bernyanyi dan membuatkan playlist khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

 _Sial bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalah aku disini_

"Chanyeol, itu kau kan?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Parfum mawarmu begitu menyengat seperti ibu-ibu kompleks," celoteh Baekhyun lalu ia tertawa sendiri dengan ucapannya. Chanyeol langsung cemberut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ibu-ibu hanya masalah parfum. Aku marah pokoknya," kesal Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk. Ia melepas earphonenya lalu mendesah panjang.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti yang Luhan hyung kira."

"Ap-apa?" Chanyeol tidak jadi marah.

"Chanyeol, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu berteman denganku lewat nada bicaramu dan sentuhan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bagiku. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik," Baekhyun kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Tapi apa yang hyungmu katakan itu ada benarnya. Kau tidak seharusnya mudah percaya pada orang asing."

"Tapi kita sudah mengobrol beberapa hari dan kita bukan asing lagi."

"Ya kau benar."

"Eung, jadi ucapanku tadi siang itu hanya main-main. Lupakan ya?" Baekhyun masih menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Oke oke. Mau keluar rumah menikmati es krim?"

Baekhyun langsung berdiri semangat, meninju udara dan berteriak "Ayee es krim stroberi, _I'm coming!!"_

 **e)(o**

 ** _to be contiuned..._**


	4. TBA (4)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 3**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Seperti biasa, area pusat Seoul, Myeong-dong, selalu ramai dan bahkan tak kenal tidur. Orang-orang dari penjuru Korea Selatan dan mancanegara memadati titik ini setiap harinya. Banyak makanan dan minuman yang dijual, baik produk lokal, streetfood ataupun produk internasional. Dan masih banyak tempat menarik di Myeong-dong.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di kedai es krim langganan Chanyeol, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Taman Haneul. Taman yang terkenal karena dari taman ini, kita dapat melihat pemandangan Sungai Han yang terbentang tenang.

Chanyeol sengaja membawa Baekhyun ke taman ini untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat. Suasana damai dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memenuhi Taman Haneul membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol memperhatikan laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya itu dengan seksama.

Baekhyun meremas rumput yang ia duduki. Mulutnya menggumam,"Satu.. dua.. tiga..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Lagi, hanya kegelapan yang dapat ia selami. Setidaknya sehari untuk beberapa kali Baekhyun rajin melakukan hal barusan. Menutup mata, berhitung sampai tiga, lalu membuka mata, berharap ia dapat melihat dunia secara tiba-tiba.

Sebulir air bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari aktivitasnya memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menyisir lembut rambut hitam legam Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang tertekuk. Bahunya bergetar naik turun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Baek. Aku kan temanmu."

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Chanyeol pun menghela napas panjang.

"Mau mendengar cerita tentang saudaraku yang tunanetra?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan kosongnya mengacu ke depan dan tangan mungil itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi.

"Namanya Park Yeri. Anak dari pamanku yang tinggal di Busan. Wajahnya luar biasa cantik. Dan kecantikannya tak pudar walau ia memiliki kekurangan. Nyatanya, Yeri mampu memikat hati tulus laki-laki lain. Sekarang Yeri bisa melihat, berkat mata yang didonorkan oleh laki-laki yang mencintainya. Aku satu-satunya sandaran Yeri ketika Yeri tahu mata siapa yang melekat padanya. Aku menjadi sandaran Yeri saat Yeri tahu, orang yang mendonorkan matanya itu telah pergi ke surga karena penyakit yang dideritanya."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol yang terpaku pada pemandangan Sungai Han dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun yang masih mencerna baik-baik cerita tentang saudara Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar cerita semenakjubkan ini. Seseorang yang begitu berjuang demi cintanya.

"Akuㅡingin dicintai seperti Yeri. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi, mana mungkin ada gadis yang melirikku karena aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apalagi melihat wajah cantik mereka."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya mengkerut sendu menatap Baekhyun. Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Pasti suatu hari nanti akan ada yang mencintaimu dengan tulus sepenuh hati. Mencintaimu karena kau Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, umm bolehkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tolong bawa tanganku ke wajahmu. Biarkan aku mengenali seberapa tampan dirimu. Apakah ketampananmu ini bisa mengalahkan Luhan hyung dan Yixing."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dengan semangat Chanyeol mengganti posisi duduknya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membiarkan telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun meraba wajahnya.

"Kauㅡ sedang tersenyum ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya meraba bibir Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau punya kening yang lebar hehe. Dan juga rahang yang begituㅡtajam. Sempurna. Aku yakin kau sangat tampan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri. Pandangan kosongnya beradu dengan manik bulat milik Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol pikir hanya ia yang berdebar-debar disini ketika menatap lekat kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang hitam tanpa ada bayangan kehidupan. Tapi, Baekhyun memerah padam setelah ia melakukan _cara pengenalan khas_ nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau itu cantik, Baekhyun. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kau perempuan saat waktu itu aku menolongmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu ia menunduk. Rasanya kegelapan kali ini sangat membantu dirinya untuk tak menatap mata Chanyeol yang mungkin bisa membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

"Ehem. Baiklah. Kau sudah berbagi cerita yang menakjubkan kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan ceritaku? Ini tentangku dan Luhan hyung."

"Baik. Aku sudah sangat siap untuk mendengarkannya."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya, Luhan hyung itu anak angkat kedua orang tuaku."

Chanyeol mengernyit serius. "Ap-apa?"

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah menikah dua tahun lamanya, namun belum juga dikaruniai buah hati. Hingga suatu hari, teman ayahku yaitu Paman Kim, beliau adalah seorang nelayan. Paman Kim menemukan sebuah keranjang bayi dan ada seorang bayi yang tengah terlelap didalamnya. Paman Kim baru saja berlayar ke China untuk menjual hasil tangkapannya yang saat itu banyak sekali. Paman Kim membawa pulang bayi itu karena saking bingungnya. Tapi, Paman Kim juga baru saja dikaruniai buah hati yang berumur tiga bulan. Akhirnya Paman Kim mencoba untuk menyuruh ayahku mengadopsi bayi tersebut . Karena ibuku begitu menginginkan anak, maka ibuku langsung menyetujuinya. Dan bayi itu hanya memakai popok dan baju kecil lusuh beserta kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung itu berliontin kepala rusa dan tersemat nama Luhan disana."

Baekhyun mengakhiri cerita tentang Luhan dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya dengan desiran lembut membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu membukanya lagi. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia mendengar kelanjutan kisah yang akan diceritakan Baekhyun.

"Lalu dua tahun kemudian aku dilahirkan ke dunia. Ayah dan ibuku benar-benar senang atas kehadiranku. Kata ayah, ibu menangis ketika menggendongku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ku pikir itu tangisan kecewa karena aku terlahir tak bisa melihat. Tapi nyatanya salah, itu tangis haru ketika melihat betapa cantiknya wajahku. Bahkan aku hampir dinamai dengan nama anak perempuan, Byun Baekhee, tapi ayahku langsung menyadarkan ibuku bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Duh benar-benar konyol."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa lepas berpadu semilir angin sore. Dan kemudian keheningan tercipta. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau hebat, Baekhyun. Kau hebat mau bertahan selama sembilan belas tahun dalam kegelapan. Aku selalu meringis pilu mendengar cerita Yeri yang suka menangis malam-malam karena depresi," Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tetap bertahan demi orang-orang yang mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Fighting~" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat ketika mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi serius, Baekhyun. Kau yakin bahwa aku ini orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak berteman? Kau tahu, aku rutin ikut balapan pada Jum'at malam. Yah mungkin saja kau punya persepsi bahwa bocah balapan sepertiku itu berbahaya tapi sungguh, aku tulus berteman denganmu karena rasa ingin melindungi seperti aku melindungi Yeri dulu tiba-tiba saja muncul," Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku percaya kau orang yang baik, Chanyeolie."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan pantulan cahaya matahari terbenam yang menerpa wajah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar melarikan jempolnya untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa membeku tanpa tahu perasaan aneh apa yang sedang menyerangnya. Wajahnya jadi memerah karena suhu panas tubuhnya yang meningkat.

"Matahari baru saja terbenam. Mau pulang?"

Baekhyun langsung menunduk begitu suara bariton Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Ya, aku takut Luhan hyung mencari-cariku nanti."

 **e)(o**

Yang Baekhyun kira Luhan pulang dari kuliah akan berteriak-teriak mencarinya kini sedang duduk manis di sebuah restoran China di daerah Hongdae bersama sang rival terbesarnya, Oh Sehun.

Luhan dengan amat terpaksa menerima ajakan kencan Sehun agar kalung kepala rusanya kembali dalam pelukannya. Ah tak lupa tawaran traktiran masakan China yang menggiyurkan.

Bagi Sehun, ini adalah kencan main-main. Toh ia suka sekali wajah galak Luhan itu ketika marah besar kepadanya. Mengomelinya sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa. Menggoda Luhan adalah hal favoritnya untuk sekarang.

"Jadi kau akan datang kan Jum'at malam besok?" tanya Sehun sambil ia menyantap pesanannya.

"Tentu saja. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menguasai Daehak-ro," Luhan menyeringai sombong sambil masih fokus menyumpit makanannya yang tanpa sadar diperhatikan begitu intens oleh orang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa motifmu ikut balapan sih? Kau tidak takut imej pintarmu itu rusak?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun sinis. "Ini hidupku dan orang lain tak berhak ikut campur."

Sehun tertawa ironis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Well_ , Luhan itu begitu menarik kalau Sehun lihat lebih jauh. Wajah cantik dan otak pintarnya itu menipu Sehun habis-habisan.

Sehun mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya lalu bangkit dengan terburu-buru menuju ke sebuah toilet.

Rasa penasaran langsung menggerogoti Sehun. Diam-diam, Sehun menguping dari luar pintu toilet. Yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya adalah suara kran air. Dan setelah suara krannya berhenti, Sehun memposisikan diri di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

Luhan sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat tubuh menjulang Sehun di depan toilet.

"Aku tidak kalau ternyata kau begitu mesum, Oh."

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir membuat Luhan melotot kaget.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke samping dan kembali ke meja mereka. Sementara itu Sehun masuk ke dalam toilet untuk mengecek.

Matanya membola ketika ia mendapati banyak tisu di tempat sampah yang sudah ternodai dengan warna merah darah. Atau mungkin memang itu benar darah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, rusa manis," gumam Sehun dengan nada lirih.

 **e)(o**

 **to be continuedㅡ**

 **Author's notes :**

 **Gue tegasin ya untuk fanfic ini bakal lebih fokus ke CHANBAEK sama HUNHAN karena kisah mereka berempat bakal berkaitan.**

 **semoga ga bosen~**


	5. TBA (5)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 5**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Luhan menatap nanar kertas yang ia pegang. Itu adalah surat keterangan dokter. Luhan baru saja melakukan cek kesehatan bersama Minseok, anak dari Paman Kim yang dulu menyelamatkan bayi Luhan yang terlantar di perahunya. Minseok mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang kini tengah terisak di depan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Aku selalu berharap saat aku mati, aku bisa mendonorkan kedua mataku untuk Baekhyunie," lirih Luhan. Minseok menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan.

Luhan dinyatakan menderita leukimia stadium dua hampir tiga. Karena leukimianya itu Luhan tidak bisa mendonorkan matanya untuk siapapun. Hanya orang yang benar-benar sehat dan memenuhi persyaratan yang telah ditentukan yang boleh mendonorkan mata.

"Aku hanya ingin Baekhyunie bisa melihatku sebelum aku mati, Minseokie," isakan Luhan semakkin membuat Minseok menunduk lesu dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku harus apa?" Minseok langsung memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang sedang terisak. Terus mengelus lembut punggung bergetar itu hingga tenang.

"Cukup lindungi dan sayangi Baekhyun hingga nafas terakhirmu, Luhan." Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

Sejak berusia lima tahun, Luhan dan Minseok sudah bermain bersama. Rumah Minseok masih sama seperti dulu, di pesisir pantai. Minseok kini bekerja di sebuah kafe ternama. Menjadi barista sendiri sudah menjadi cita-cita Minseok sejak kecil. Minseok punya adik perempuan, Kim Minji namanya. Sedangkan ayahnya masih menjadi seorang nelayan.

Lalu Luhan kerap membantu Minseok membiayai biaya sekolah Minji karena hasil tangkapan laut ayahnya yang tak sebanyak dulu membuat ekonomi keluarga Minseok pas-pasan. Luhan membiayai biaya sekolah Minji dengan uang hasil balapannya. Minseok awalnya keberatan, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain dan berjanji akan mengganti hutang-hutangnya walau Luhan selalu berkata _uangku, uangmu juga Minseok._ Hitung-hitung untuk balas jasa Paman Kim dulu saat ia membawa bayinya ke keluarga Byun hingga selamat.

"Minseok, jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang penyakit ini kepada Baekhyun! Kau mengerti?" pinta Luhan dengan suara paraunya.

"Tapi kau kan akan tetap memberitahu ayah ibumu kan?" Luhan mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Keduanya melepas pelukan.

"Ayo kita ambil obatmu di apotik."

 **e)(o**

Jum'at malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Sehun bahkan mengajak Chanyeol, Kai serta Kyungsoo untuk datang ke arena lebih awal.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keramaian. Luhan ada di tengah keramaian itu. Membuka helm full facenya dengan gaya manly serta setelan hitam-hitam itu membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan di mata Sehun, jalang-jalang hadiah tak lebih baik dari Luhan.

 _Oh sial apa ini karma?_

Sehun hendak menghampiri si pemilik mata rusa itu namun tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa?" ketus Sehun.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menarik kasar tangannya lalu memicingkan mata ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyelematkannya dari pusaran bersenang-senang sahabatmu ini?"

Chanyeol tentu tak mau memberitahu Sehun tiba-tiba tentang latar belakang Luhan yang ia dengar dari Baekhyun. Karena tak mampu menjawab, Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun menghampiri pemuda yang tengah dikerubungi itu.

"Kau tampak terganggu, Chanyeol. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai dengan nada penuh simpati yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Hanya aku kurang fresh saja. Mungkin aku kurang tidur karena banyaknya tugas dari dosen sialan itu," Chanyeol beranjak menuju ke motornya yang diikuti oleh Kai.

"Bruh, aku tahu. Kami semua mahasiswa mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam pengerjaan tugas. Tapi setidaknya menangkan dirimu malam ini. Aku bertaruh penuh untuk dirimu." Kai terus berceloteh dan Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Ck si sialan itu selalu saja tak mau cerita jika sedang bermasalah. Apalah gunanya aku sebagai teman," Kai bermonolog sambil memperhatikan motor Chanyeol melaju ke arah garis start.

Malam semain larut dan balapan di sepanjang jalan Daehak-ro semakin sengit. Sehun berada di posisi pertama, lalu di belakangnya tak jauh ada Chanyeol yang di belakangnya persis ada motor Luhan. Mereka bahkan pada putaran terakhir dan mencapai garis finish.

Lalu balapan malam ini dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Ia disambut meriah begitu turun dari motornya. Melepas helm full face yang menutupi wajah tampannya tersenyum atas kemenangannya malam ini. Luhan dari kejauhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika ponselnya berdering. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa semoga itu bukan ibunya atau Baekhyun yang menelpon. Luhan langsung mengernyit ketika itu Minseok yang menelepon.

"Luhanie!" ujarnya diseberang sana dan terdengar nafas yang memburu.

"Ib-ibuku masuk rumah sakit. Ib-ibuku terkena tumor di perutnya. Dan aku, bisakah aku meminjam uangmu dulu untuk membayar administrasi awal rawat inapnya? Aku belum gajian dan ayahku tadi tak melaut karena harus membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit dan menemaninya."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia hanya punya uang tabungan yang tak seberapa dan ia kalah malam ini. Lalu datang bencana dari keluarga Kim yang menyayat hatinya.

"Baiklah tunggu disana. Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit."

Setelah mematikan panggilan, Luhan langsung memakai helmnya dan memacu motor menuju ke rumahnya untuk mengambil tabungan lalu ke rumah sakit dimana Bibi Kim nya dirawat.

 **e)(o**

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah lesu. Semalam ia hanya tidur selama dua jam dan di kelas pertama pun Luhan berakhir tidur di tengah ocehan dosennya. Kepalanya juga berdenyut pening memikirkan cara untuk bisa membantu Minseok.

Gaji Minseok itu tak seberapa untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga dan menyekolahkan adiknya. Bahkan hasil dari balapan Luhan saja tiga kali dari gaji Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia mendongak. Mendapati Sehun dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Sehun pikir Luhan akan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh atau mengomel karena menghadang jalannya. Namun nyatanya laki-laki itu tengah merengek.

"Ayolah Sehun aku sangat butuh uang banyak. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menang Jum'at depan ya ya ya?"

Sehun masih diam di tempat dengan raut dinginnya. Namun di balik itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan waras atau tidak hari ini. Sangat mustahil Luhan merengek kepadanya.

"Atau umm kau bisa memakaiku untuk one night stand asalkan kau mau menuruti permintaanku sekali ini saja, Sehun."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya lalu ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sedang punya masalah. Tapi ingatlah, tubuh bukan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tepat ketika kau akhirnya putus asa."

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Perkataan Sehun benar-benar menyadarkan atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia merasa hina telah merendahkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku terima permintaanmu. Asalkan kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun yang kini menyeringai bak penjahat kelamin.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan memasang senyum paksanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Well, ia harus terjebak dalam drama kekasih murahan untuk beberapa hari bersama orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan itu.

Yah semua itu semata-mata demi Minseok.

 **e)(o**

 **To Be Continuedㅡ**


	6. TBA (6)

**The Blind Angel Chapter** 6

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Kai berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelas Sehun. Wajahnya berpeluh dan alisnya mengkerut khawatir. Ia bahkan menabrak beberapa orang dan membuat mereka mengutuknya.

Brak

"Akhh."

Kai berhenti lalu menoleh. Ia melihat seseorang jatuh terduduk. Ia nampak kaget dan kesakitan mungkin. Laki-laki mungil itu tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya meraba-raba lantai. Namun fokus Kai kembali pada sahabatnya, Sehun. Kai pun melanjutkan larinya tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki yang ditabraknya barusan.

Pas sekali saat Kai sampai di depan ruang kelas Sehun, sahabatnya itu baru saja keluar diikuti teman-temannya.

"Sehun aigoo huh aigoo aku capek sekali." Kai membungkuk dengan tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Sehun memandanginya bingung dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kai perlahan menegakkan badannya sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

" _Dia_ kembali, Sehun. _Dia_ kembali."

Mata sipit Sehun melebar penuh. Nafasnya tercekat. Tas ransel yang ia pegang pun terjatuh. Seakan semua terasa melambat. Perlahan kedua tangannya terkepal disisian tubuh.

"Ini bukanlah berita yang ingin aku dengar, Kai."

 **e)(o**

Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang di ambang pintu kelasnya memintanya untuk meninggalkan kelas karena ada seseorang yang menunggu di loby yang mengaku sebagai adiknya.

Dengan berat hati Luhan membereskan alat tulisnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Dari kejauhan, nampak adiknya tengah duduk manis di kursi loby bersama dengan salah satu teman sepermenyebalkan Sehun. Luhan pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Yah! Aww! Yah bodoh lepaskan!" Itu teriakan Chanyeol yang telinga perinya ditarik oleh Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama adikku hah?" bentak Luhan.

"Dia tadi terjatuh di koridor dan aku menolongnya."

"Hyung, lepaskan Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Baekhyunie, sudah hyung katakan kalau kau tak boleh bergaul dengan pendusta sepertinya kan?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Mata rusaya menyiratkan kepada Chanyeol untuk pergi dan untungnya Chanyeol peka akan hal itu. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun beserta hyungnya.

Luhan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan penuh kelembutan. Pandangan kosong Baekhyun yang lurus ke depan membuat Luhan nampak khawatir. Luhan tahu kalau adiknya itu tengah gelisah.

"Hyungㅡ" Perkataan Baekhyun terputus ketika pendengarannya menangkap berbagai macam suara yang ada di sekitar.

 _"Eh ada yang bilang dia adik Luhan."_

 _"Jinjjayo? Tapi mereka tak mirip sedikitpun!"_

 _"Apa si buta itu adik angkatnya?"_

 _"Astaga, orang sejenius Luhan harus menerima adik buta sepertinya. Kasihan Luhan."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras ketika berbagai macam lontaran dari para mulut mahasiswa di sekitarnya itu membuatnya marah. Baekhyun tak pantas disebut buta. Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun adalah malaikat kecil yang memiliki kekurangan.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Baekkie. Ayo, jelaskan pada hyung kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus telapak tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar.

"Ak-aku tadi mendengar ibu menangis lalu memanggil-manggil nama hyung. Aku khawatir. Jadi aku meminta Yixing untuk mengantarkanku kemari. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi, hyung?" Baekhyun dengan gemetar menceritakan kedatangannya yang pertama kali ke kampus Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Memang, ia menyerahkan surat hasil keterangan dokter bahwa ia menderita leukimia sebelum berangkat kuliah kepada ayahnya. Ia mengatakan kepada ayahnya untuk memberikan surat itu kepada sang ibu ketika Luhan sudah berangkat kuliah. Jadi Luhan tak perlu ngilu mendengar raungan tangis ibunya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, Baekkie. Hyung telah melakukan kesalahan di kampus maka dari itu hyung tak boleh mengikuti kelas selama beberapa hari. Karena itu ibu kecewa pada hyung hingga menangis. Kau tahukan selama ini hyung adalah anak yang baik dan penurut?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kemana perginya Yixing?"

"Dia kelaparan lalu dia pergi ke kantin kampus."

"Aah, Baekkie, kau bisaㅡ"

Luhan mengernyit ketika ponselnya berdering. Nomer tak dikenal terpampang pada layar ponsel.

"Baekkie, sebentar ya hyung harus mengangkat telepon." Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Lalu Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk menerima panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Hey rusa manis. Kita ada kencan pertama sepulang kuliah. Kau pilih tempatnya. Aku tak terima penolakan."_

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" Belum sempat Luhan membalas ucapan pria itu, panggilan sudah diakhiri sepihak. Luhan memaki Sehun sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Duh bagaimana ini? Baekkie ada disini dan pria brengsek itu meminta kencan begitu saja!" Luhan menggerutu dengan gelisah. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan santai di koridor.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dan ia berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa?" ketus Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau antarkan Baekhyun ke kantin untuk menemui temannya? Aku harus menyusul Sehun. Si brengsek itu meminta kencan tiba-tiba dan beberapa menit lagi kelasku dan kelasnya akan dimulai. Tolong aku ya?"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Baiklah." Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum tipis. Ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk manis di kursi.

"Baekkie, kau diantarkan Chanyeol menemui Yixing ya? Hyung sebentar lagi ada kelas. Tak apakan?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. "Selamat belajar hyung," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Mata rusanya yang semula menyipit manis saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun, kini berubah tajam saat menatap Chanyeol. "Awas saja kalau sampai dia pulang dengan keadaan lecet sedikitpun, nyawamu ada di tanganku, Park!"

Mereka bertukar pandangan sinis hingga Luhan melangkah lebih jauh di koridor. Chanyeol berdecak lalu ia tersenyum tipis menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol."

"Ya aku tahu. Dari radius beberapa meter aku bisa mencium parfummu. Aku bahkan tahu kau ada disini beberapa menit yang lalu."

Chanyeol terhenyak namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun berdiri.

"Ayo kita temui temanmu."

Namun ketika Chanyeol hendak melangkah, Baekhyun mengencangkan genggaman tangannya hingga Chanyeol menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku tak tega mendengar tangisan ibuku. Bisakah kita pergi ke pantai?" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun mengatakan _tangisan ibuku_. Itu berarti sesuatu telah terjadi pada keluarga Baekhyun. Namun, itu bukanlah masalah yang harus dipublikasikan jadi Chanyeol tak berhak menanyakan apapun.

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya kita temui temanmu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau akan ikut pergi denganku."

 **e)(o**

Beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di pantai yang sedikit terkenal di Seoul. Di _weekdays_ ini hanya sedikit pengunjung yang terlihat. Suasana sore di pantai itu juga mengesankan dan damai bagi Chanyeol. Membawa Baekhyun ke pantai itu juga membuat Chanyeol menyegarkan pikirannya dari setumpuk tugas kuliah.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri pasir pantai tanpa alas kaki. Chanyeol menenteng sandal milik Baekhyun serta sepatu miliknya pada kedua tangan. Sehingga Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada salah satu lengan Chanyeol yang akan menuntunnya berjalan.

Karena Baekhyun mengeluh letih, keduanya pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa yang teduh. Baekhyun sibuk meraba-raba pasir pantai yang didudukinya sementara Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan dimana lautan biru terbentang luas seolah tak memiliki tepian di ujung sana.

"Apa kau sering pergi ke pantai?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika suara berat Chanyeol terdengar.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Luhan hyung selalu mengajakku ke pantai saat ulang tahunnya. Kau tahu, orang tua kami tak tahu kapan tepatnya ia lahir. Jadi kami menganggap hari dimana Paman Kim menemukkannya itu sebagai hari ulang tahunnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya lalu menaruh kepalanya diantara lutut dan miring menghadap Baekhyun. "Lalu apa arti pantai yang sesungguhnya bagimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Tangan mungilnya meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya. Pipi gembil itu merona dan Chanyeol diam-diam gemas hingga menahan senyumannya.

"Bagiku pantai tak berarti apapun hingga sampai saat ini." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Walau ia tak dapat melihat apapun, ia dapat merasakan bahwa tatapan Chanyeol sedang terpusat padanya.

"Sampai saat ini. Ke pantai pertama kali denganmu. Entah kenapa terasa begitu menyenangkan dan terasa lebih hangat."

Senyuman tipis Chanyeol luntur. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Bola mata Chanyeol memperhatikan rambut Baekhyun yang bergerak tertiup angin. Lalu turun ke matanya yang seperti anak anjing, begitu menggemaskan walau dengan tatapan kosong itu. Lalu turun lagi ke hidung mungilnya dan pipi chubby kemerahan itu lalu turun ke bibir tipis Baekhyun dan terpaku ia pada tahi lalat kecil di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan omong kosong itu, Chanyeol."

Masih memandangi objek yang ada di hadapannya, Chanyeol buka suara. "Ya. Omong kosong yang membuat hatiku berdebar cepat begini. Menurutmu, omong kosong apa yang kau ucapkan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang terasa berbeda kali ini membuat perutnya terasa digelitiki.

"Tak boleh ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhmu dan membuatmu terluka. Kau begitu indah dari dekat sini, Baekhyun." Salah satu tangan Chanyeol terjulur untuk menyisir lembut surai hitam legam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

 _Kau begitu indah dari dekat sini, Baekhyun._

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Hal ini tak pernah ia rasakan saat dekat dengan siapapun. Baik itu hyungnya, orang tuanya, ataupun Yixing.

"Cha-Chanyeol? Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu lagi?" cicit Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari aktivitasnya memperhatikan setiap inci permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan diletakannya kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun pada wajahnya. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau sedang tersenyum ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau kau sedang menangis, bagaimana rasanya telapak tanganku ini ya?" Baekhyun bertanya entah kepada Chanyeol atau pada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kita impas sekarang," ujar Chanyeol.

Salah satu ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan bagaimana jakunnya naik turun itu menandakan bahwa ia begitu gugup.

"Baekhyun, bolehkah akuㅡ"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap bibir Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Lalu bibir keduannya bertemu dalam diam. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menjadi saksi atas kejadian intim tersebut. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak satupun ada yang berkedip. Dan keduanya bernafas memburu dan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol jadi pihak yang memutus ciuman. Baru saat itulah Baekhyun dapat berkedip dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ta-tadi itu apa?" lirih Baekhyun sambil ia mengusap bibirnya pelan.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Baekhyun?"

"Jatuh apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Jatuh cinta." Salah satu tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Ap-apa itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun membuat si mungil itu sedikit mengaduh.

"Aku akan beritahu kepadamu rasanya jatuh cinta, Baekhyun. Karena aku bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padamu di Jum'at malam itu saat aku hampir menabrakmu."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk mengais udara yang banyak. Dan setetes air mata turun dari salah satu pelupuk. Ia merasakan sakit dimana ia tak dapat menatap mata Chanyeol di ciuman pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun? Kau menangis? Maaf. Maafkan kau. Aku tak bermaksud apapun sumpah." Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil meminta maaf.

"Benarkan kataku. Pantai tak berarti apapun sampai saat ini. Sampai saat ini aku datang bersamamu, Chanyeol."

 **e)(o**

 **To Be Continuedㅡ**


	7. TBA (7)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 7**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

 _"Yah! Kau yang mengajak kencan kenapa aku harus membayar es krimku sendiri? Huft, menyebalkan!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sebentar lalu berjalan terburu-buru menjauhi Sehun._

 _"Yah! Luhan, jangan pergi!"_

 _Seakan perintah Sehun seperti sihir, Luhan pun terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh. Namun seseorang menyangga tubuhnya dengan baik sehingga tak harus mendarat dengan buruk ke aspal. Namun, es krimnya itu jatuh sia-sia ke aspal tanpa sempat ia cicipi sedikitpun._

 _Luhan mendongak mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Bodoh! Berhati-hatilah!"_

 _Luhan langsung menarik tubuhnya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun hingga laki-laki itu mundur beberap centimeter._

 _"Lihat! Es krim ku yang malang jatuh sia-sia karenamu! Aku tahu kita berpura-pura kencan, Oh Sehun. Tapi bisakah kau memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang pacar?" Mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca._

 _"Kita berhenti. Aku muak denganmu!" bentak Luhan dan dengan itu ia hendak melangkah pergi namun dengan cepat Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Jangan pernah mengatakan berhenti semaumu. Kau yang memulai, dan aku yang berhak memutuskan kapan permainanmu berhenti. Aku adalah aktor utama yang terlibat dalam permainanmu, ingat!"_

 _Luhan menelan ludahnya ketika Sehun menatapnya sangar dengan jarak yang begitu dekat._

 _"Kau ingin kuperlakukan selayaknya seorang pacar? Baiklah."_

 _Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan melumatnya pelan. Namun Luhan langsung menarik diri dan mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Satu tamparan mendarat mulus pada pipi kiri Sehun membuat wajah Sehun berpaling ke kanan._

 _"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bersikap seolah-olah kita benar-benar berkencan. Dan ciuman, bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu dalam sebuah hubungan kencan." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap tajam Luhan. "Kau menamparku karena menciummu. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah?"_

 _Luhan menitikkan air matanya ketika Sehun membentaknya dan memojokannya. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia meminta semua drama murahan itu kepada Sehun dan sekarang Sehun yang harus menerima semua perlakuan labilnya. Luhan bahkan tak dapat mengerti dirinya sendiri. Tak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya tampak membingungkan sejak dirinya mengenal Sehun._

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Luhan terbuyarkan dari ingatannya semalam. Nafasnya bergerak memburu. Ia melihat Baekhyun di sisi ranjangnya tengah meneriakinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf Baekkie tadi hyung melamun."

"Hyung sudah berratus kali aku memanggilmu iss," rengeknya sambil memajukan bibir bawah.

"Iya iya hyung minta maaf. Ada apa hm?" salah satu tangan Luhan terjulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung buatkan aku playlist tentang lagu yang bertema jatuh cinta?" ujar Baekhyun sambil ia menaiki kasur Luhan.

"Ap-apa?"

"Playlist lagu-lagu jatuh cinta, hyung. Tolong buatkan itu untukku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berharap apa yang ia dengarkan dari bibir Baekhyun itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Selama ini ia maupun Yixing tak pernah memberitahu Baekhyun apa itu jatuh cinta.

Kecuali satu orang yang membuat Luhan naik pitam sekarang.

"Apa itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa?"

"Apa seseorang yang merasukimu dengan istilah jatuh cinta itu Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun langsung menunduk. Pipinya merona merah. Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Amarahnya semakin membuncah ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Park!" desisnya sambil meremas sprei kasur yang diduduki.

 **e)(o**

Buk

Koridor fakultas sastra menjadi riuh dengan insiden Luhan yang melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berkedut sakit.

"Sialan kau! Sudah ku bilang jangan dekati Baekhyun!" bentak Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan tertatih. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Alisnya mengkerut dan mata bulat itu menatap tajam Luhan. "Apa maksudmu, Byun Luhan?"

Luhan mendengus sambil berpaling ke samping. "Kau tak perlu pura-pura bodoh. Kau tak seharusnya memberitahu apapun tentang omong kosong cinta kepada adikku yang polos, sialan!"

Chanyeol memincingkan matanya. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Luhan. Ia mencengkeram dagu Luhan dengan paksa agar dapat mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau yang salah, sialan!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya secara kasar membuat wajah Luhan berpaling ke samping.

"Dia hampir dewasa dan Demi Tuhan kau masih membatasinya layaknya di sebuah penjara? Aku tahu kau khawatir, itu yang aku rasakan saat adik saudaraku yang buta bahkan diajak kencan oleh seorang pemuda. Aku bukan orang yang akan memanfaatkan Baekhyun asal kau tahu saja," tutur Chanyeol dengan satu nafas dan ia terengah-engah setelahnya.

Luhan melonggarkan kepalan tangannya. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah juga berangsur berkurang. Mata rusanya perlahan menyayu dan berkedip kecil.

"Aigoo." Chanyeol membekap mulut dan hidung Luhan membuat Luhan membelalak. Namun, belum sempat Luhan melontarkan seluruh umpatan kebun binatangnya, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Luhan. Di telapak tangan Chanyeol, ada cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan riuhnya dengan Chanyeol, Luhan segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi sambil menutup hidungnya dan menunduk.

Suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari kran di wastafel mengisi kesunyian kamar mandi pria yang berada di dekat kelas kedua Luhan. Setelah membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Luhan mendongak untuk menatap pantulan wajahnya yang pucat. Lalu matanya menyipit ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Luhan pun berbalik. Mendapati Sehun dengan alisnya yang mengkerut dalam dan tatapannya khawatir.

Sehun mendekat dan memojokkan Luhan hingga pinggul Luhan menabrak pinggiran wastafel. Sehun mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan. Nafasnya memburu.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja dengan mimisan dua kali selama seminggu!" desis Sehun.

"Le-lepas!" lirih Luhan ketika merasakan lengannya mulai sakit. Dan Sehun pun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau sakit apa hah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman, maka dari itu, diangkatnya dagu Luhan secara lembut untuk menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau pucat."

Dan semuanya terjadi. Ciuman lembut Sehun yang mendarat pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit memutih. Sehun memejamkan matanya sementara mata Luhan mulai memberat. Dan tepat saat Sehun melepas ciumannya, Luhan jatuh pingsan ke dalam dekapan Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Sehun benar-benar ingin tahu kebenarannya. Ia tak membawa Luhan ke klinik kampus, tapi ke rumah sakit.

Dan sekarang ia duduk termenung di samping ranjang rumah sakit tempat Luhan berbaring. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sudah tak pucat lagi dalam tidurnya. Sehun perlahan menjulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Luhan yang hangat.

 _"Pasien ini menderita leukimia hampir stadium 3."_

Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika perkataan dokter yang memeriksa Luhan kembali terngiang. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut guna memberi kehangatan.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi nyaring. Ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan untuk mengangkat ponselnya agar tak mengganggu istirahat Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Sehun! Kau dimana ha?"_ Suara Chanyeol melengking membuat Sehun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Aku sedang ada urusan."

 _"Hah! Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kau sedang membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit."_

Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Maaf. Memang ada perlu apa kau menelepon?"

 _"Tolong jaga dia. Tolong jangan kasari Luhan lagi, Sehun. Dia tak sekuat yang kita kira."_

"Ya. Aku sadar bahwa kita bersalah padanya."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana. _"Kita bicara besok. Baiklah, hati-hati jika kau ingin pulang."_

Sambungan terputus sepihak dari Chanyeol. Sehun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun kini Luhan sudah sadar. Laki-laki itu terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengernyit seperti kesakitan.

"Luhan? Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kita memang berpura-pura kencan. Tapi bukan berarti seenaknya saja kau mencampuri segala urusanku, Oh Sehun!" sentaknya. Luhan kembali meringis sakit sambil memijat pelan tengkuknya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan amarah yang mengumpul di matanya. "Kau tahukan? Dokter itu mengatakan aku penyakitan. Kau tahukan?"

Lalu keheningan memenuhi atmosfir keduanya. Luhan menyingkap selimut dan memakai kaos kaki beserta sepatunya. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sehun sambil ia membawakan ransel kuliah milik Luhan dan memapah tubuh Luhan untuk berjalan pelan-pelan.

 **e)(o**

Mobil Sehun berhenti di depan kediaman Byun. Setelah mematikan mesin, ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang melepas seatbelt, bersiap keluar dari mobilnya. Karena tubuh Luhan kelihatannya masih sedikit lemas, Sehun pun berniat membantunya berjalan sampai ke dalam rumah dan baiknya Luhan tak menolak.

Namun apa yang didapatinya saat mengantar Luhan ke dalam benar-benar tak diduga oleh Sehun. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, mematung di ambang pintu ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama tanpa ada jarak. Chanyeol tengah bermain gitar dan Baekhyun bernyanyi. Keduanya nampak bahagia.

"Lu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" lirih Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua objek yang ditatapnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ketus Luhan. "Cepat antarkan aku ke kamar! Aku butuh istirahat."

"Oh maaf maaf. Baiklah ayo."

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan masuk dan berhenti ketika Chanyeol menghentikan bermain gitar dan menatap keduanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Seㅡ" belum sempat Chanyeol menyapa temannya dan kekasih pura-puranya itu, Sehun lebih dulu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, bermaksud menyuruh Chanyeol diam. Chanyeol menurut dan membiarkan Sehun serta Luhan kembali berjalan.

"Cha-Chanyeol? Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti bermain gitarnya? Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah maksudku, sebentar Baek, aku haus. Aku ambil minum ya?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menaruh gitarnya di lantai.

"Ambilkan susu kotak stroberiku juga ya?" Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppynya memohon.

"Oke," balas Chanyeol sambil mengusak puncak rambut Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil merona.

Dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya berdusta. Ia tak mengambil minum melainkan pergi menemui Sehun dan Luhan.

 **e)(o**

 **To Be Continuedㅡ**


	8. TBA (8)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 8**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Jumat malam yang biasanya akan Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun habiskan untuk balapan, kini tidak. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mungkin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun, Kai dan Sehun nampak menyambangi sebuah bar yang penuh orang mengingat besok adalah Sabtu yang mana awal bagi akhir pekan. Orang-orang akan bersenang-senang dari urusan mereka selama _weekdays_ , dengan berdansa dan menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman sampai pagi.

Berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya bahkan tak minat masuk ke bar malam ini kecuali ini undangan dari seseorang yang dianggapnya penting namun membahayakan.

Setelah berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa, Sehun dan Kai akhirnya sampai di sebuah meja yang dihuni beberapa laki-laki yang tengah berjudi ditemani sekitar empat jalang sewaan. Terlihat seperti laki-laki konglomerat yang sedang menghabiskan uang mereka yang mungkin tak kunjung habis. Itulah meja tujuan Kai dan Sehun.

"Yah! Oh Sehun, Kim Kai! Tak kusangka kalian akan benar-benar datang!" seru salah seorang dari meja itu yang penampilannya nampak mencolok dan sangar, dapat ditebak ialah ketua gengnya.

Sehun dan Kai menghampiri mereka dengan wajah arogan. Nampak tak peduli degan sapaan sang ketua geng yang bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Eyy kenapa diam saja? Aku pesankan jalang istimewa dan sebotol tequila mahal untuk kalian berdua malam ini," Donghae berucap lagi membuat keduanya, Kai dan Sehun, mengeraskan rahang mereka.

"Semua yang kau tawarkan itu pasti ada hal terselubung. Apa mendekam di penjara selama setahun tak juga membuatmu jera? Aku sudah membuktikan tak akan mengingkari janjiku selama dua tahun ini. Apa itu belum cukup?" Sehun meninggikan intonasi bicaranya ketika melihat wajah Donghae sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun khawatir. Hanya ada seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

"Membuatmu masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu juga belum membuatku puas, Oh! Ingat, kau punya janji yang kau taruhkan dengan nyawamu!"

"Kupikir lebih baik kita pergi," bisik Kai kepada Sehun yang kini mulai naik turun dadanya menahan amarah yang bergejolak. "Ayolah!" Kai memohon karena jujur ia lama-lama muak melihat komplotan musuh bebuyutan sahabatnya.

Sehun mendengus dan akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi dari bar tersebut. Sementara Donghae menyeringai menang dan kembali melanjutkan acara pesta bersama teman-temannya untuk merayakannya bebas dari penjara.

Permusuhan sengit Sehun dan Donghae dimulai saat keduanya berada di tahun terakhir mereka di high school. Mereka satu angkatan saat itu bersama dengan Kai. Sehun dan Kai mengenal Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saat ospek masuk kuliah.

Kala itu, Sehun tak lain adalah siswa kutu buku yang pendiam. Yang bicara jika ada hal penting. Yang berkutat dengan buku ensiklopedianya selama jam istirahat. Dan Kai, adalah teman dekat sekaligus tetangganya sejak mereka di tahun pertama high school. Dan benar-benar hanya Kai yang Sehun kenal di sekolahan itu. Semua teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkannya di saat ulangan, ujian, ataupun pekerjaan rumah. Mereka semua terlihat palsu di mata Sehun. Lalu ada seorang gadis yang mendekatinya. Yang mengatakan tulus untuk berteman dengannya. Sehun sendiri tak mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya. Awalnya Sehun menolak kehadiran gadis itu tapi gadis itu cerdik, punya banyak cara untuk bisa mendekatinya kapanpun. Dan dari situlah, Sehun mulai membuka diri dan mengaku tertarik kepada gadis itu, Kim Sejeong.

 _Hari ini Sehun terpaksa pulang larut petang karena ia diminta oleh Pak guru Shin untuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan harian beberapa kelas. Toh Sehun dapat imbalan segelas bubble tea kesukaannya. Semuanya nampak biasa saja. Koridor sudah sangat sepi pula hujan yang mengguyur sejak sepuluh menit lalu membuat Sehun berdecak sebal. Ia menyuruh Kai untuk pulang duluan tadi, tapi kalau tahu akan turun hujan, ia pasti akan menahan Kai untuk menunggunya hingga tugas koreksinya selesai._

 _Namun bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang ketika ia mendengar suara isakan di salah satu ruangan kelas. Jantung Sehun berdegup begitu cepat dan ia menelan ludahnya takut. Jadi dengan segala keberanian, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah sumber isakan tersebut._

 _Kakinya yang bergetar itu berhenti di salah satu kelas. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. Lalu kepalanya perlahan melongok ke jendela karena pintu kelasnya tertutup rapat._

 _Kedua sipitnya langsung membelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu. Sehun kembali menarik diri dan merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu. Ia perlahan menyentuh engsel pintu dengan gemetar dan ceklek, pintu tak terkunci. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia segera mencari sebatang kayu besar sebelum ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar hingga dua orang di dalam kelas tersebut melihatnya dengan tatapan berbeda._

 _Dua orang dalam kelas itu adalah Donghae dan Sejeong. Sejeong tidur telentang di lantai. Kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat pada kursi-kursi. Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat atasan seragam Sejeong tersingkap hingga sebatas dada dan nampak dalaman yang membalut buah dada gadis itu. Mulut Sejeong dibungkam oleh sebuah kain. Pula rok seragamnya yang sudah tersingkap dan kedua kakinya dipaksa melebar. Hati Sehun langsung remuk ketika ia melihat wajah pucat Sejeong yang basah akan air mata._

 _Gila. Sehun mengeratkan pegangan pada kayunya dan bersiap menyerang Donghae yang mencoba memperkosa Sejeong di kelas petang hari._

 _"Heh bocah! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" Donghae membentak dari tempatnya membuat Sehun kaget dan menjatuhkan kayunya. Ketika Sehun hendak mengambil kayunya kembali, salah satu kaki Donghae menahannya dan detik itu pula Donghae menendang lututnya._

 _"Mau apa kau ikut campur urusan orang lain hah!" Donghae melayangkan pukulan pada perut Sehun hingga Sehun terbatuk._

 _"Ku pikir akan bagus jika aku remukkan mulutmu agar kau tak dapat melaporkan perbuatanku kali ini. Bagaimana hmm? Oh Sehun?"_

 _Sehun menangis ketika Donghae memukul mulutnya telak hingga berdarah banyak dan ia bahkan tak merasakan mulutnya._

 _"Ah ya kau mungkin bisa melaporkan dengan kedua tanganmu. Bagaimana kalau aku remukkan juga hm?" Donghae mendengus kecil lalu ia memelintir tangan kanan Sehun hingga berbunyi seperti retakan._

 _Lalu Sehun tergeletak kaku di lantai. Dan perlahan kesadarannya berkurang hingga ia benar-benar tak sadar. Setelah memastikan Sehun tak sadar, Donghae melepaskan Sejeong dan menyeret gadis itu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sejeong hanya bisa bergumam dengan suara parau karena mulutnya masih di bekap._

 _Untunglah tak lama pak satpam yang sedang berkeliling menemukan Sehun terkapar mengenaskan. Pak satpam tersebut segera menelepon ambulan dan memberitahu Kai, karena dia tak tahu menahu tentang keluarga Sehun._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sudah seminggu Sehun dirawat dan ia bersaksi bahwa apa yang dilakukan padanya adalah murni pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae._

 _Donghae awalnya bersyukur Sehun tak buka suara soal pemerkosaannya pada Sejeong. Ia terpaksa mendekam di penjara satu tahun._

 _Namun sebelum Donghae dicebloskan, laki-laki brengsek itu sempat berkata kepada Sehun. "Walaupun aku ada di dalam sel penjara, aku punya orang-orang yang mengawasimu, Oh. Sampai selamanya kau tak akan bisa mengungkap tentang pemerkosaan itu karena aku dan orang-orangku akan selalu menghalangimu!"_

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Dadanya naik turun dan keringat mengucur pada pelipis. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sambil mengerang. Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang berada di atas nakas.

"Ya Tuhan, sudah dua tahun , tapi kapan ingatan buruk itu akan hilang?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali merebahkan diri untuk mencoba kembali tidur.

 **e)(o**

Luhan yang baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kelasnya tiba-tiba saja tangannya ada yang menarik. Dan ternyata itu Oh Sehun, pacar sandiwaranya. Sehun tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kauㅡapakah kau akhir-akhir ini diganggu oleh seseorang?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetar.

Luhan mengerjap bingung. Melihat ekspresi Luhan saja Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia segera menarik tangan lalu meminta maaf.

"Iya ada seseorang mengangguku akhir-alhir ini," celetuk Luhan sambil ia memandang Sehun dengan sinis.

"Hah? Siapa? Kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Seseorang yang mengangguku itu adalahㅡ" Luhan menusuk dada Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "ㅡkau!"

"Ap-apa?" Sehun mengerjap bingung.

Luha berdecak lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Sehun mendengus kecewa. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan. Hanya terlalu paranoid soal Donghae yang akan mengganggu Luhan mengingat Donghae punya orang dimana-mana dan ia sedang dekat dengan Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi tunggu, apa Sehun barusan khawatir bahwa Luhan akan jadi bahan pancingan bagi Donghae?

Sehun memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. "Heish mana bisa aku jatuh dalam pesona galaknya."

Saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, Sehun melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor. Sehun terenyum tipis lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Park," ujar Sehun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, menghalangi Chanyeol.

"Aah itu! Aku hampir lupa jika kau tak mengingatkan. Bagaimana dengan bicara di cafe seberang kampus?" tawar Chanyeol sambil ia merangkul punggung Sehun bersahabat.

" _Call_. Kau yang traktir!" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Mengingat isi dompetnya begitu tipis setelah kemarin ia membelikan banyak snack untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Sehun menatap kosong gelasnya yang berisi caramel machiato yang sudah ia minum setengah. Pikirannya berkecamuk setelah Chanyeol bercerita mengenai Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tentang mereka berdua yang bersaudara. Tentang Luhan yang merupakan kakak tiri Baekhyun. Tentang Baekhyun yang tunanetra. Semuanya.

"Kau yakin kau tak jatuh cinta dengan Luhan?" Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku bingung. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat Donghae mengancamku, ia akan membawa-bawa Luhan. Kau tahu aku tak bisa melihat orang yang kucintai terluka." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh Sehun, kau tak seharusnya lemah hanya karena Donghae itu punya banyak orang. Eh tunggu tunggu! Kau bilang tak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai terluka? Ha! itu berarti kau mencintainya, Oh Sehun!" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya.

Sehun melotot lalu menggeleng kecil. Bukan itu yang Sehun takutkan dari Donghae. Hanya saja, Donghae itu licik.

Sehun baru tersadar Chanyeol tak bercerita tentang Luhan yang mengidap leukimia. Apa Chanyeol memang sengaja karena itu rahasia keluarga mereka?

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu lagi tentang Luhan?"

"Astaga, aku bercerita panjang lebar itu tuh sudah menyangkut semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yangs serius, Sehun jadi menduga apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol tak tahu soal ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang tengah meminum americano nya tiba-tiba saja terbatuk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?"

"Ya aku hanya menebak sih."

"Tapi uhh aku juga sering berdebar ketika ia melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga seperti memelukku atau meminta izin untuk mengusap wajahku karena ia ingin mengenaliku. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Bingo! Kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol menunduk sambil memainkan gelasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya."

Kini giliran Sehun yang batuk-batuk saat meminum caramel machiato. "Kau apa?"

"Aku uh aku menciumnya saat di Taman Haneul." Chanyeol kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Park, kau benar-benar harus menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihmu. Aku yakin kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. "Benarkah?" Sehun pun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya belum yakin."

"Kau akan yakin jika sudah melakukannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah melas. "Baiklah. Jadi, mau memberiku saran bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku?"

"Aku punya saran yang bagus." Sehun menyeringai.

 **e)(o**

 **To Be Continuedㅡ**

 **Halo!! Mianhae karena telat bgt update hehe lagi sibuk banyak ujian hehe. Harap dimaklumi yaa :)**


	9. TBA (9)

**The Blind Angel Chapter 9**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

Kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu duduk bersila di atas kasur dan saling berhadapan. Keduanya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan keduanya tengah berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku ingin kau meraba wajahku, Baekhyun. Dan temukan apa yang berbeda dari wajahku," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya ketika ia memandang wajah lucu Baekhyun yang keheranan. Sebelum Baekhyun melakukan perintahnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu menggigit sesuatu.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun mulai meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia mulai meraba dahi lebar Chanyeol yang berkeringat dingin sebenarnya.

"Kau habis apa? Kenapa bisa berkeringat begini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil masih mengelap keringat dingin Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hngg hngg," balas Chanyeol karena sungguh ia tak bisa bicara saat mengigit suatu benda dan membiarkan gigi-giginya terekspos hingga kering.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol balas menggeleng pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali meraba wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyun tipis ketika ia meraba hidung mancung Chanyeol lalu senyumannya memudar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika sampai pada di mulut Chanyeol.

"Ap-apa ini Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang sesuatu yang terapit di antara gigi-gigi Chanyeol.

"Aw!" teriak Baekhyun dan itu membuat mata Chanyeol melotot keluar ketika ia melihat jari telunjuk Baekhyun tertusuk duri mawar yang tadi ia gigit.

Chanyeol segera membuang mawar itu ke lantai lalu ia mulai mengemut telunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah berdetak sekencang ini untuk orang selain keluarganya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan telunjuk Baekhyun lalu mengumpat, "Ck harusnya aku tahu bahwa Sehun itu selalu punya saran yang sesat. Apa masih sakit?" Chanyeol kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa tadi kau menggigit mawar sih? Bagaimana kalau durinya melukai mulutmu huh?" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tak tahu kalau rasa perhatian Baekhyun akan membuat kerja otaknya seberantakan ini.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sebenarnya, aku memberimu mawar itu karena aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, Baekhyun."

"Berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Apa berkencan itu lanjutan dari jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Tak kuasa dengan kegemasan yang Chanyeol rasakan, Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Meletakan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun bingung kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri hanya karena suara bariton Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Ya. Dengan adanya kencan, kau bisa memahami lebih jauh apa itu jatuh cinta. Jadi bagaimana? Mau berkencan dan menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ak-aku mau," balas Baekhyun malu-malu.

Keduanya melepas pelukan. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak menatapnya. Mata bulatnya terkesima dengan keindahan obsidian coklat madu milik Baekhyun. Namun juga sekaligus Chanyeol merasakan perih menyeruak kala mengingat bahwa obsidian indah itu hanya memperlihatkan kekosongan yang hanya dapat membuat Baekhyun melihat kegelapan.

"Ak-aku akan menciummu, oke? Bisakah kau tutup matamu dan menikmatinya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pipinya merona merah sekali dan perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak mereka danㅡ

"YAH! APA-APAAN INI?" Teriakan Luhan yang menggema tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlonjak.

Luhan berada di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah merah karena marah dan dada naik turun karena emosi.

Luhan segera menghampiri keduanya. Ia lalu menarik kaos Chanyeol agar bangkit dari kasur adiknya itu. Setelah Chanyeol bangkit, Luhan segera memeluk adiknya dan sorot matanya yang begitu galak memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu berjalan gontai meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

Namun setelah sampai di luar, Chanyeol justru menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan berniat menguping pembicaraan kakak beradik itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau begitu kesal pada Chanyeolie. Tapi aku benar-benar nyaman dengannya. Apa hyung tega melihat adikmu ini nelangsa karena tak direstui berkencan oleh orang yang disukainya?" rengek Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar.

Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku hanya takut. Kau satu-satunya harta berhargaku, Baekhyun. Aku takut kau terluka sedikitpun."

 _Karena kau harus tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang sehat dan ceria seperti saat ini walaupun nanti aku sudah tak berada di dunia ini._

"Hyung, aku yakin Chanyeol orang yang tepat. Aku mempelajarinya dari bagaimana jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika memelukku. Aku tahu itu adalah kasih sayang yang bukan main-main."

Luhan melepas pelukan dan menatap adik tirinya itu lekat-lekat. Pelupuknya sudah tercipta genangan air. Luhan sadar ia terlalu mengekang adiknya. Adiknya harusnya tumbuh dewasa sesuai umurnya walau memiliki kekurangan. Jadi dalam pikirannya, Luhan putuskan bahwa ia akan menerima Chanyeol untuk mengambil alih tugasnya menjaga Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah akan air mata.

"Jangan menangis hyung nanti kau jelek. Nanti kau tidak laku-laku lagi," ejek Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis kekanakan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Kekehannya langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat punggung tangan Baekhyun terdapat cairan berwarna merah. Ia segera menyentuh lubang hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Benar saja, Luhan mimisan.

"Ba-Baekhyun sebentar ya? Hyung lupa mematikan kompor," ujar Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dari kasur Baekhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti di putar-putar. Desisan yang muncul dari bibir Luhan membuat sang adik panik dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun Luhan hanya fokus pada peningnya. Tepat pada langkah pertama, Luhan jatuh pingsan.

"Luhan hyung?! Hyung!!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak panik.

Chanyeol yang masih dengan aktivitas mengupingnya pun segera memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika ia mendapati Luhan tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

"Oh astaga," ujar Chanyeol sambil ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Chanyeolie apa yang terjadi? Dimana Luhan hyung?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah paniknya.

"Baekhyun kau tunggu sebentar ya. Jangan kemana-mana dan tetap pada tempatmu!" titah Chanyeol yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk meminta pertolongan pada Tuan Byun yang kebetulan tengah menikmati teh hangatnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Paman Byun."

Byun Yunho menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Lu-Luhan. Luhan pingsan di kamar Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Perkataan dokter mengenai Luhan yang memasuki stadium tiga hampir tiga setengah membuatnya kalut luar biasa. Dan juga kemoterapi yang harus dijalani. Luhan akan lebih banyak mendekam di rumah sakit daripada berkuliah. Yunho hanya takut Luhan bersedih karena tak mampu mengejar cita-citanya. Virus-virusnya berkembang pesat karena Luhan menolak untuk dikemoterapi saat pemeriksaannya terakhir.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada putra kandungnya yang tengah tertidur di kursi tunggu ruang rawat. Kepala putranya menyender tampak nyaman di dada teman kuliah Luhan itu.

"Ekhem." Yunho berdeham membuat Chanyeol yang terjaga saat itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian terlihat emm lengket sekali. Apaㅡapa kalian menjalin hubungan?" Pertanyaan Yunho langsung membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"An-anu Paman, ugh ya sebenarnya kami baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat anakmu menjadi gay, aku benarㅡ"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Chanyeola." Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk sekedar menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jaga Baekhyun dengan seluruh hidupmu sebagai mana Luhan menjaganya dari kecil. Kita tak tahu, mungkin Luhan sudah tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun lagi. Bahagiakan dia." Yunho tersenyum lagi lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap wajah terlelap kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan menampar pipinya sendiri hingga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini pasti mimpi. Heish, ini tidak mimpi sialan!" gumam Chanyeol. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak cepat setelah ia menyadari bahwa Yunho baru saja memberikan restu kepadanya.

Sementara itu, Sehun datang berkunjung bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau tidak tapi wajah Sehun benar-benar pucat dan panik.

Ya, Chanyeol yang meminta mereka datang. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol bisa memahami bahwa sahabatnya itu, Sehun, mulai tertarik pada Luhan. Ia tak seharusnya merahasiakan hal sebesar ini dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Ku dengar dari ayahnya stadiumnya bertambah karena ia tak mau dikemoterapi," ujar Kai yang memposisikan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Tak ingin mengusik ketenangan tidur Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbisik kepada Kai untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Kondisinya membaik." Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong ke bawah. "Sehun, aku minta maaf. Kemarin saat aku menceritakan tentang Luhan aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia mengidap leukimia. Sungguh akuㅡ"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya," lirih Sehun.

"Apa?!" Kai dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan. Hal itu mengagetkan Baekhyun yang masih tidur. Baekhyun menggeliat dan semakin mengusak dada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol gugup bahkan jakunnya naik turun.

"Sejak kapan?" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Ia jadi mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan setelah daritadi ia bengong menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur di dada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung menyukai wajah imutnya omong-omong.

"Saat kencan sandiwara kita yang pertama, Luhan tiba-tiba pergi ke toilet lalu aku mengikutinya ke toilet danㅡ"

"Yah mesum!" ujar Kai sambil menoyor kepala Sehun. Sehun lalu menatap sinis Kai.

"ㅡdan setelah ia pergi dari toilet, aku melihat banyak tissu bekas darah banyam di tong sampah. Lalu saat ia jatuh pingsan di koridor waktu itu, aku sengaja membawanya ke rumah sakit karena aku penasaran. Dan ya, aku begitu syok saat mengetahui ia punya leukimia." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

Semuanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Kenapa ketika aku mulai menaruh hati pada seseorang, takdir seolah tak benar-benar membuatnya jadi milikku?" Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya. Suaranya itu gemetar, membuat Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatapan prihatin.

"Well bung, kau harusnya cepat mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan buat hari-hari terakhir Luhan bahagia. Dan kita akan bersama-sama menyemangatinya untuk sembuh, tapi banyak kasus leukimia yang jauh sekali dari kata sembuh. Aku hanya tak yakin," ujar Kai sambil ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang masih terlelap. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" panggilnya lembut namun Baekhyun hanya diam yang itu berarti tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak.

"Syukurlah Baekhyun tertidur disaat kita sedang membicarakan tentang penyakit Luhan," celetuk Chanyeol membuat ketiga sahabatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Memang kenapa? Apa Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah beritahu ia tentang ini. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun semakin menderita." Chanyeol menyisir lembut surai hitam legam Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan tatapan iba.

 **e)(o**

 **To Be Continuedㅡ**

 **Halooo gue apdet lagi hehe jadi gini, untuk salah satu reviewer gue yang setia hehe ya sebut saja hamba Allah, btw makasih kritiknya..., iya gue gatau kenapa ff ini lama kelamaan jadi ff hunhan huhuu. Tapi maaf banget kalo kalian jengah sama hunhan moment yang banyak disini, gue perlu rinciin satu-satu karena sudah dari awal gue bilang hunhan itu punya kaitan besar sama chanbaek nanti di ending. Oke gue minta maaf karena udah ngetik ff yang membingungkan ini hehe. Tapi kalo kalian mulai merasa jengah monggo ditinggalkan saja hehe.**

 **Tadinya gue mau perpanjang chapter buat naruh hunhan sama chanbaek momen pas sweet2nya pacaran. Tapi karena sekali lagi gue takut kalian jengah sama hunhan, jadinya chapter depan adalah ending. Bener-bener ending kok serius hehe. Dan karena juga gue mau fokus UN sama UTBK jadi gue cepetin endingnya hehe.**

 **Maaf kalo nanti ending nggak sesuai harapan kalian, jujur saja gue itu orangnya gabutan dan suka banget nyalurin ide-ide lewat nulis. Jadi maaf kalo kalian kurang ngefeel karena well gue nulis apa yang gue mau dan yang ada di otak gue hehe.**

 **But, gue seneng banget kalo misalkan ada temen-temen yang nyempetin mampir buat baca atau bahkan follow, favorite dan review.**

 **See you on next chapter chinguya~**


	10. TBA (10) ㅡEnd

**The Blind Angel Chapter 10**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

 **Please listen to EXO - Promise for this chapter**

 **ㅡ**

 ** _6 bulan kemudian..._**

Atmosfir di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Byun begitu menegangkan. Semua orang yang tengah berkumpul disana tengah menanti detik-detik keajaiban.

Semuanya duduk melingkar dengan Baekhyun di tengah-tengah. Ada kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol kekasihnya, Yixing sahabatnya, keluarga Kim, Kai dan Kyungsoo, serta kedua orang tua Oh Sehun.

Seorang perawat pribadi Baekhyun yang sudah merawat Baekhyun di rumah selama tiga hari pasca operasi matanya, Lee Songjin, perlahan mulai menggunting perban yang membalut kedua mata Baekhyun. Lalu setelah perbannya terlepas, orang-orang mulai menahan napas mereka dan gugup luar biasa.

"Baekhyun-ssi, jangan buka matamu sekarang. Kau harus menyesuaikan cahaya dulu. Jadi rasakan ketika dalam pejaman matamu ada sebuah berkas cahaya warna kemerahan, itu adalah sinar cahaya. Jika kau mulai terbiasa dengan berkas cahaya itu maka bilang padaku dan kita lanjutkan prosedur berikutnya," bisik perawat Lee kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan berkas cahaya itu dan mulai menyesuaikan. Alisnya mengkerut lucu. Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh dan asing dengan penglihatannya.

"Perawat Lee, bisakah kita lanjutkan prosedur berikutnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Perawat Lee mengangguk lalu ia sedikit merubah posisi Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arah yang tak terkena cahaya matahari.

"Sekarang buka matamu perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun-ssi."

Kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Lalu perlahan terangkat dan Baekhyun nampak tak dapat berbicara mengenai keadannya sekarang.

Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah seorang wanita yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Memandangnya kaget dan air mata mulai mengucur dari pelupuk mata menuruni pipi.

"Sehuna."

Semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke wanita paruh baya yang baru saja buka suara.

"Se-Sehuna." Wanita itu perlahan merangkak mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun sendiri membeku di tempat. Ia yakin bahwa namanya itu Baekhyun dan bukannya Sehun. Bukankah Sehun itu kekasih kakaknya? Lalu kenapa orang ini memeluknya begitu erat? Pertanyaan pun berseliweran di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehuna. Ib-ibu rindu kepada Sehuna," ujar wanita itu disela-sela isakannya.

Lalu ada seorang pria yang mendekati tubuh wanita itu dengan wajah iba, "Sayang, dia bukan Sehun. Kau tidak lihat Baekhyun nampak syok begitu? Nah ayo lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia bicara," pria itu membujuk istrinya yang tengah tersedu dalam pelukannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi, matanya, matanya adalah milik Sehuna. Yang kulihat dalam dirinya hanyalah Sehuna."

Semua orang yang berada disana seketika menundukkan kepala mereka. Merasa prihatin dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Kau benar. Sehun berada dalam dirinya," pria itu pun berangsur ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis.

Mereka semua terisak, kecuali Baekhyun yang tak paham dengan kondisi yang terjadi. Apalagi Yoona, Kai, Kyungsoo, Xiumin yang terisak begitu kencang.

Hari itu tiba-tiba awan cerah berubah mendung seolah mewakili atmosfir yang terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Byun.

Pelukan ketiga orang itu terjadi cukup lama, sekitar empat menitan. Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun mulai ikut menangis dalam diam, hatiya menghangat ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Oh memeluknya begitu erat.

 **ㅡ flashback [seminggu sebelum kejadian di atas] ㅡ**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kelas pertamanya. Dengan itu ia menyalakan hpnya yang belum tersentuh sejak habis bangun tidur. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sedikit sibuk karena ia menjadi asisten seorang dosen.

Setelah hpnya menyala, banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Oh ada juga panggilan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun mengernyit. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak. Jadi ia segera menelepon balik Kai.

 _"Yah Oh Sehun! Kau kemana saja?"_ Bukannya mendapat sapaan, Kai tahu-tahu sudah menyemprotnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf aku baru menyalakan hpku. Aku baru saja selesai dari kelas pertamaku. Kenapa?"

 _"Luhan, di-dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit tadi pagi. Kondisinya benar-benar memburuk."_

Nafas Sehun langsung memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar panik dan langsung memutuskan sepihak panggilan Kai lalu melajukan motornya ke rumah sakit.

Sehun mengebut seperti orang kesetanan di jalan. Namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah Luhan, kekasih yang sudah enam bulan terakhir menjadi bagian dari hidupnya kini tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang berbahaya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, semua orang yaitu kedua orangtua Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan sahabat dekat Luhan yaitu Minseok, tengah diselimuti awan ketegangan di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Chanyeol sendiri tengah menemani Baekhyun di rumah. Setidaknya mereka semua cukup apik dalam menyembunyikan rahasia besar Luhan dari Baekhyun.

Lalu begitu ia menghampiri Kai, dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan itu membuat kaki-kaki Sehun entah kenapa melemas. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Kondisinya memburuk. Luhan sudah mencapai stadium empat. Apa dia tidak meminum obatnya dengan teratur?" tanya sang dokter yang ditunjukkan kepada kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Kami selalu mengingatkannya tapi jarang kami memantaunya, dokter," jawab Tuan Byun.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang. "Coba kalian selidiki di kamarnya. Apakah obatnya benar-benar ada atau sudah habis."

Kedua orangtua Luhan mengangguk ramah. Mereka semua membungkukkan badan dengan hormat lalu sang dokter kembali masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah untuk mencari obatnya," ujar Kai. Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sehuna, apa kabar ini mengganggu kuliahmu?" tanya Yoona sambil ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamaku. Tak apa, aku harus ada di samping Luhan di kondisi seperti ini. Dia sangat membutuhkan peran dukungan orang-orang yang dicintainya."

Yoona tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Hingga malam tiba pun Luhan belum sadarkan diri. Semua orang diselimuti kekhawatiran. Ditambah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang datang dengan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang memekik kaget.

"I-ini kami menemukannya di bawah ranjang milik Luhan," ujar Kai sambil ia memperlihatkan bungkusan obat yang dibawanya.

Yoona menganga sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jadi dugaan dokter mengenai Luhan yang tak meminum obatnya itu benar. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun luar biasa kesal. Kesal pada Luhan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia lebih memperhatikan kekasihnya yang harus minum obat setiap hari dibandingkan mengabaikan Luhan yang hanya sekedar meminta ia menemaninya lewat _video call_ ketimbang mengurusi tugas-tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen.

Dan banyak lagi _harusnya-harusnya_ yang Sehun sesali sekarang.

Semua orang jadi nampak tak punya harapan lagi di mata mereka.

Malam semakin larut. Kyungsoo, Kai dan Minseok yang baru beberapa jam berkunjung bersama Minji memutuskan untuk pulang. Diikuti kedua orangtua Luhan. Dan tinggalah Sehun yang menjaga Luhan yang masih saja belum sadarkan diri.

Setelah menggosok giginya, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Diusapnya dengan kasih sayang dahi Luhan lalu diciumnya dahi itu. Sehun membelai pipinya lalu menciumi pipi itu dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Bangunlah untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Luhan," lirihnya lembut di salah satu telinga Luhan.

Setelah itu, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dan dalam hitungan menit ia sudah mengarungi alam mimpi.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan melotot setelahnya ketika ia tertidur di hamparan rerumputan pinggir sungai. Persis seperti latar di animasi Doraemon. Awan senja menyapanya dengan semilir angin. Sehun celingukan dan hanya menjumpai suasana sepi. Tak satupun ada orang.

Ia bangkit. Menatap langit. Lalu tubuhnya terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah tepukan pelan pada punggungnya. Sehun menoleh. Ia menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Pria yang dicintai Sehun nampak menawan dengan tuxedo putih dan _flower crown_ yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"Sehuna, ayo kita ke altar sekarang dan jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya di hadapan dunia," ujarnya lembut.

Sehun langsung menunduk melihat bahwa dirinya telah terbalut tuxedo hitam. Dan saat ia mendongak, ternyata ia dan Luhan kini masih sama dengan posisi sebelumnya, hanya saja ia sudah berada di altar. Prosesi suci ini hanya dihadiri oleh kedua orangtuanya, kedua orangtua angkat Luhan yaitu pasangan suami istri Byun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai, serta sahabat Luhan yaitu Minseok.

Sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar sang pastor mulai membacakan sebuah sumpah yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun sangat gugup luar biasa apalagi Luhan yang tak berhenti menatapnya intens melalui kedua mata rusa itu dan senyuman manis. Serta ia memegang sebuket bunga di dada.

Calon pendamping hidup Sehun benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Lalu tiba-tiba mata Sehun melotot ketika melihat darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Luhan. Bahkan sudah mengotori tuxedo putih yang dipakai kekasihnya itu. Namun Luhan masih tetap berdiri dengan senyuman seolah tak sadar bahwa ia sedang mimisan.

Namun, Sehun dapat melihat bibir merah muda Luhan yang tadi terbalut lipgloss tipis kini berubah sangat pucat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna. Sampai di kehidupan kita selanjutnya aku tetap mencintaimu," lirih Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kini sangat pucat. Matanya sayu. Badannya gemetar.

Dan Luhan pingsan di tempatnya.

Sehun segera membawa kepala Luhan ke pahanya. Diusapnya wajah Luhan yang becucuran darah mimisan itu dengannya yang terisak keras.

"Aku mencintaimu juga sayang, bangunlah! Maka dari itu bangunlah untukku, Luhanie."

Sehun terus berteriak seperti itu. Di altar hanya tersisa ia dan Luhan. Orang-orang pergi entah kemana. Sehun masih saja menangis sambil menjerit keras supaya Luhan terbangun. Namun sia-sia, tubuh Luhan dalam rengkuhannya perlahan menjadi transparan. Lalu lama kelamaan menghilang seperti debu peri yang tertiup.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang berlutut seorang diri di altar dengan buraian air mata.

 _Hosh hos hosh_

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair. Ia langsung menghampiri Luhan yang masih belum sadar. Entah kenapa firasatnya itu aneh setelah mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya yang memucat dan terpejam damai. Sehun menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Luhan yang terasa begitu dingin?

 _Tunggu dulu, apa? Dingin?_

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mesin penghitung detak jantung. Terlihat garis lurus disana dan suara _tiit_ yang berbunyi panjang sekali.

Kedua kaki Sehun dengan lemasnya keluar dari ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Pagi itu awan cerah menyelimuti prosesi pemakaman Luhan yang dihadiri banyak orang, terutama para dosen dan mahasiswa KAIST, mengingat Luhan itu terkenal pintar di kalangan kampus.

Prosesinya berjalan lancar. Kini tinggalah kedua pasangan Byun, dengan Yoona yang masih memeluk erat batu nisan Luhan. Lalu kedua orang tua Sehun, keluarga Kim, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di rumah Chanyeol. Untung saja ibu Chanyeol mau merawat Baekhyun sementara selama prosesi pemakaman Luhan berlangsung.

Lalu lama-lama orang-orang mulai pergi dan kini tinggalah Sehun yang masih berdiri menatap gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya yang bermata rusa itu.

Sehun berjongkok dan mengelus batu nisannya. Air mata bercucuran menuruni pipi.

"Kau bilang di dalam mimpiku bahwa kau tetap mencintaiku hingga di kehidupan selanjutnya bukan? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan janjimu itu. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tunggu aku, Luhanie."

Setelah mencium nisan Luhan dengan sangat lama, Sehun pun meninggalkan makam Luhan dengan tangisan yang menjadi-jadi diseiring langkah kakinya menjauh.

Dan satu tujuannya kini, menyusul Luhan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya. Angin malam Seoul menemaninya melaju menuju ke sebuah bar sendirian. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Sehun masuk ke dalam bar dengan langkah mantap.

Matanya dengan tajam menginvasi bar untuk menemukan orang yang tengah dicarinya. Nafasnya terhembus kasar dan jakunnya naik turun dengan gugup ketika ia melihat orang yang tengah ia cari di salah satu sudut bar. Bermain judi dengan beberapa orang dan jalang sewaan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja itu dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di saku belakang jeansnya.

"Lee Donghae, bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Seluruh atensi orang yang tengah berjudi di meja tersebut terpusat pada Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan permainan mereka.

Namun bukannya marah karena kegiatan bersenang-senangnya telah diganggu, Donghae malah tersenyum miring dan berdiri dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Baik, mari kita bicara diluar bar, Oh Sehun."

Dan dengan itu Sehun berjalan memimpin dengan Donghae di belakangnya menuju keluar bar. Sampainya diluar bar, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini. Aku akan melaporkan kasus pemerkosaan itu kepada polisi sekarang juga. Dan ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada kebebasanmu, Lee," ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Donghae mengumpat lalu memukul wajah Sehun hingga tersungkur. Sudut bibir Sehun berdarah. Dengan keadaan Sehun yang lemah di tanah, Donghae mengambil kesempatan untuk menahan tubuh Sehun. Jadi Donghae mengangkangi Sehun dengan keadaan membungkuk. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Beraninya kau!"

Sehun tersenyum miring. Salah satu tangannya secara diam-diam meraih sebuah pisau di saku belakang jeansnya. Sementara salah satu tangannya mencengkeram salah satu pergelangan tangan Donghae dengan gemetar.

Sehun memperlihatkan pisau yang ia genggam. Ia kemudian memindahkan pisau itu ke salah satu tangan Donghae. Donghae melotot lebar melihat apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan.

"Bunuh aku. Maka kau akan merasakan kebebasanmu untuk selamanya. Tapi ada satu syarat," lirih Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah mengucur. Donghae hanya bisa membeku dengan badan gemetar menerima pisau itu dari Sehun.

"Aku tahu ayahmu seorang dokter mata, Donghae. Bunuh aku dan donorkan kedua mataku untuk seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa mencari alamat Baekhyun di saku jaketku. Dan aku ingin dengan tangan ayahmu sendiri Baekhyun dioperasi dengan mataku. Dan kalian, tak boleh menuntut satu won pun bayaran dari keluarga Baekhyun."

Donghae menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang berkeringat dan merah. "Tidak Oh Sehun. Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang juga tapi jangan memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Aku tak bisa, maafkan aku. Bagaimana jika polisi tahu, mereka akan menjeratku dengan pasal berlapis tentang pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Aku bisa gila!"

"Well, kalau begitu kita satukan tangan kita untuk membunuhku. Dan tenang, aku sudah merekam pembicaraan kita. Kau bisa menghapus bagian aku membicarakan pemerkosaannya, kau bisa mengajukan rekaman bahwa aku yang memaksamu membunuhku. Semua akan lebih mudah sekarang. Maka aku mohon bunuh aku dan biarkan aku bertemu separuh jiwaku."

Donghae kembali menggeleng dengan tangisan yang sejak kapan muncul di pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maaf aku tak bisa."

Salah satu tangan Sehun melingkupi tangan gemetar Donghae yang tengah memegang pisau.

Sehun tersenyum sebentar. "Ingat persayaratanku tadi."

"Se-Sehun, ak-aku tak bisaㅡ"

Sehun tersentak ketika tangannya berhasil mengarahkan tangan Donghae dalam lingkupannya hingga ujung pisau itu menembus jantungnya. Ditekannya pisau itu dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai melemas dan bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. "Terima kasih karena telah membebaskanku. Ingatlah persyaratanku tadi. Bahagialah, Lee Donghae."

Donghae dengan nafasnya yang tersengal dan badannya yang bergetar luar biasa itu tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya melotot lebar melihat pisau itu yang menembus kulit Sehun dan darah yang merembes pada kemeja biru muda Sehun.

"Ti-tidak. Tidakkk. TIDAK! OH SEHUN!"

 **ㅡ flashback end ㅡ**

Baekhyun sudah beradaptasi. Semua orang telah mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Dan dalam detik pertama Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta begitu dalam degan paras menawan kekasihnya.

Wajahnya yang berurai air mata diusapnya pelan dengan punggung tangan. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit. Baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Dimana Luhan hyung?"

Semua orang menundukkan kepala mereka seolah tak ingin ditatap oleh mata Baekhyun yang mana warisan dari Sehun itu dan berakhir Baekhyun meminta penjelasan lebih dalam.

"Apa dia sedang kuliah?"

Kini perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan kepada ibunya dan Minseok yang tengah terisak kencang.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan kekesalannya kepada orang-orang yang mana tak ada satupun yang mau menjelaskan dimana kakak terkasihnya.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan matanya padaku ?" Baekhyun mengubah topik berharap orang-orang mau menjawab. Namun salah, kini Kyungsoo, Kai dan Nyonya Oh lah yang terisak begitu kencang.

Chanyeol pun segera mendekati kekasihnya itu. Sorot matanya mengatakan kepada orang-orang bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sayang, hyungmu tengah menunggumu di suatu tempat dengan kekasihnya, Sehun. Mau kutemani kesana?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya menaiki motor Chanyeol untuk sampai ke tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun berada. Mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengamati hal-hal baru yang ia lihat. Lalu motor Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah toko bunga.

"Ayo kita beli bunga untuk hyungmu. Aku juga akan membeli untuk Sehun, sahabatku," Chanyeol berujar dengan suara paraunya lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk ke toko bunganya.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuket bunga aster, Chanyeol kembali melajukan motornya ke tujuan mereka.

Sesampainya di tempat Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol segera memakirkan motornya agak jauh dari daerah pemakaman.

"Baekhyun, aku akan menutup matamu oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya menurut saja oke?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil ketika matanya ditutup oleh tangan Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol juga mengarahkan kemana langkah kaki Baekhyun harus bergerak.

"Nah kita sudah sampai di tempat hyungmu. Kau tetap tutup matamu. Dan buka ketika aku menyuruhmu. Aku mohon turuti aku, oke?" ujar Chanyeol sambil perlahan ia menarik tangannya.

"Oke."

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya sementara Chanyeol berjalan sedikit menjauhi punggung Baekhyun.

"Buka matamu, Baekhyuna!" teriak Chanyeol dari jarak tiga meter di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera membuka matanya. Nafasnya langsung terengah ketika ia melihat banyak gundukan tanah dengan patok batu nisan. Ia berdiri di kedua gundukan tanah. Baekhyun melihat salah satu batu nisan itu, tertulis dengan huruf hangul disana nama seseorang yang ia kenal.

Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Buket bunga aster yang sama dalam genggamannya itu juga terletak manis di dekat nisan itu. Itu pasti milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Lalu pandangannya teralih ke samping. Kini nisan yang tepat berada di samping kiri Sehun tertulis nama seseorang dengan huruf hangul.

Byun Luhan.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya begitu pening. Dilihatnya sebuah amplop di atas gundukan makam milik Luhan.

Dibukanya amplop itu dengan tangannya yang masih lemas. Matanya bergulir membaca huruf hangul itu dengan hati-hati karena selama ini Baekhyun mempelajarinya lewat huruf braile, dan baru kali ini melihat aslinya.

 _Baekhyuna, hyung bahagia. Hyung bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Selalu itu. Maka dari itu bahagialah dengan Chanyeol. Jangan sia-siakan restuku padanya. Selalu bersama Chanyeol karena dia adalah satu-satunya guardian angelmu sekarang. Aku sudah di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tenang dalam istirahatku. Maaf Baekhyuna hyung tak meminum obat hyung beberapa hari hingga membuat hyung kritis dan berakhir begini. Hyung merasa hancur. Dengan penyakit ini hyung tak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita hyung untuk mendonorkan kedua mata hyung kepadamu. Hyung benar-benar hancur dan kehilangan akal sehingga melakukan hal ceroboh ini. Jangan benci hyung ya Baekhyuna. Hyung yakin ini adalah jalan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan kepada hyung._

 _Baekhyuna ingatlah, hyung selalu menyayangimu walau kita bukanlah saudara sedarah._

 _ㅡByun Luhan yang dengan segenap hatinya selalu mencintai adiknya, Byun Baekhyun aka Baekkie._

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu dan mulai menangis. Ia menangis keras. Baekhyun meraung dalam kesepian dan hembusan angin. Ia meneriakkan nama Luhan dengan begitu keras.

"LUHAN HYUNG TIDAKKKK!" teriaknya diiringi isakan yang dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Chanyeol terduduk lemas sambil meremas dadanya menahan sakit atas raungan sang kekasih mungilnya.

Lalu tangannya beralih ke surat yang lain yang berada di dalam amplop yang sama.

 _Hai Baekhyun, ini Oh Sehun._

 _Kuharap kau bahagia sekarang dengan kedua mataku. Aku sangat bahagia dengan melihatmu dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihmu dari atas sini. Tak apa. Aku disini dengan separuh jiwaku yaitu hyungmu._

 _Ini lucu, aku dapat mimpi sebelum hyungmu pergi. Hyungmu bilang dia akan tetap mencintaiku di kehidupan selanjutnya. Jadi aku akan membuktikan janjinya itu cepat-cepat._

 _Jangan tangisi apapun. Inilah jalan yang aku mau._

 _Jadi, berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu. Dan aku lebih beruntung lagi mendapatkan malaikat bermata rusa seperti hyungmu. Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat baik._

 _Jadi, jika kalian menikah nanti, maka datangi tempat istirahat kami sebelum kalian melepas tuxedo kalian hm?_

 _Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

 _Ku harap kebahagiaan menyelimutimu dan semua orang yang kau sayangi Baekhyun. Jaga kedua mataku baik-baik ya?_

 _Aku menyayangimu sebagaimana Luhan menyayangimu, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun membuang kertas-kertas itu dan ia kembali menangis dan meraung serta memukuli gundukan tanah milik kakaknya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Sekalipun Chanyeol sekarang tengah berjongkok memayunginya dari belakang Baekhyun tak peduli.

Ia terus menangis dan meraung sambil memeluk nisan kakaknya.

 **ㅡ End ㅡ**

 **Tarik nafas hembus nafas. Ahh lega tamat juga akhirnya.**

 **Buttttttt,**

 **gue simpen ucapan terima kasih gue di epilog nanti.**

 **Jadi, untuk para pembacaku tersayang, gue persembahkan epilog depan dengan full chanbaek untuk kalian yang mengapresiasi fanfiction ini dengan begitu baik.**

 **See you~**


	11. TBA (Epilog)

**The Blind Angel - Epilog**

 **ㅡ**

 **Present and Copyright By tinkerbaekk**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **ChanBaek x HunHan x KaiSoo**

 **ㅡ**

 **Warning : harsh words, boyxboy, YAOI, typo(s)**

 **ㅡ**

 ** _1 tahun kemudian..._**

Baekhyun mendengus ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Pasalnya laki-laki mungil itu tengah mengaplikasikan eyeliner pada garis matanya supaya mata sipit itu tak terlihat tenggelam. Dan juga mengamati secara intens bentuk mata warisan Sehun yang melekat padanya.

"Ayolah kapan selesainya?" rengek Chanyeol sambil ia menggerak-gerakkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi. Bagaimana dengan barang-barangnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuat garis mata.

"Sudah beres kok. Semuanya sudah rapi di dalam mobil. Tinggal dirimu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Chanyeol sekaligus kegiatan membuat garis matanya selesai. Ia merapikan penampilannya di cermin lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya.

Hari Minggu adalah jadwal teratur bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memberi makanan, minuman, dan bantuan lainnya ke panti asuhan tunanetra yang Baekhyun bangun atas nama hyungnya dan sang kekasih.

Panti asuhan itu diberi nama HunHan Angel.

Panti asuhan yang sudah didirikan selama setahun itu sudah menampung sekitar dua puluh anak-anak dengan umur berkisaran lima sampai empat belas tahun.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di halaman panti. Mata Baekhyun menatap keluar dan mengernyit ketika ia melihat mobil yang nampak familiar.

Itu adalah mobil Donghae.

Well, Donghae menceritakan semuanya secara rinci mengenai Sehun. Dan sejak itu Donghae akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tak jarang Donghae memberikan sejumlah tunai yang begitu besar untuk pembangunan panti asuhan HunHan Angel.

"Ayo turun," ajak Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan seatbelt Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua turun dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Donghae dan ketua pengelola panti asuhan yaitu Minseok. Minseok sendiri yang dulu mengajukan diri untuk mengelola panti asuhan ini walaupun tak digaji.

"Selamat datang~" sapa Minseok dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi.

Baekhyun memeluk sahabat hyungnya itu erat lalu mereka saling membantu membawa barang-barang yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bawa ke dalam panti.

Begitu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam, ia disambut oleh seorang anak berusia enam tahun yang bernama Haowen. Haowen itu begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun omong-omong. Wajah Haowen itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada hyungnya dan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun lebih suka bermain dengannya ketimbang anak yang lain. Haowen sendiri baru dua bulan berada disini setelah diantarkan oleh seorang keluarga konglomerat asal China.

"Baekhyunie hyung!" teriak Hawoen dari sudut ruangan dimana dirinya tengah duduk dan memakan sereal.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Hai manis! Mau hyung suapi?" Haowen langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Baekhyunie hyung, aku akan menyanyikanmu lagu China yang bagus. Mau mendengar?" ujar Haowen sambil tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya terpejam rapat.

"Tentu saja."

Haowen bernyanyi dengan ceria dan Baekhyun mengiringinya dengan tepukan tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun langsung merengut kesal.

"Ada pertemuan mendadak antara keluarga kita."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haowen yang masih menyanyi. Tak tega untuk meninggalkan anak itu sekarang juga.

"Haowen sayang, hyung pulang dulu ya karena ada urusan. Hyung janji nanti malam akan kemari."

Haowen langsung memajukan bibir bawahnya cemberut dan mengangguk kecil. "Janji ya?" Anak itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara.

Baekhyun langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya itu

dengan jari kelingking Haowen. "Hyung janji." Lalu diusapnya puncak kepala Haowen dengan penuh sayang sebelum Baekhyun pergi.

 **ㅡ**

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Byun. Dua pihak keluarga nampak diam dengan pikiran masing-masing dan itu membuat Baekhyun lama-lama jengah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan melirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya lalu ke arah kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"Jadi begini, minggu depan Chanyeol resmi memegang kedudukan CEO di perusahaan Park," tutur Tuan Park.

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan lagi dan tiba-tiba direkrut untuk mengganti posisi ayahnya sebagai CEO. Bisa bayangkan betapa kesalnya Chanyeol karena _hell_ kalau begini untuk apa ia kuliah.

"Karena kami rasa Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa dan begitu juga Baekhyun, kami pikir untuk meminta restu kepada Tuan Byun untuk menikahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah acara pemindahan kekuasaan. Bagaimana?" jelas Nyonya Park yang diselimuti wajah cerah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Oh kurasa itu bagus! Benarkan, sayang?" Yoona akhirnya buka suara dan nampak sangat antusias ketika ada topik mengenai pernikahan.

"Ekhem." Tuan Byun membenarkan letak duduknya dan mendongak dengan raut serius. "Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Tuan Byun menyenggol lengan anaknya sambil berkata, "Eyy~ Baekhyunie tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi~"

Celetukan Tuan Byun berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni ruang tamu tergelak dengan Baekhyun yang merona.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun bukannya ikut pulang, Chanyeol kini sedang rebahan di kasur Baekhyun sambil bermain game. Sementara kekasih mungilnya sibuk memilih dekorasi untuk pernikahan nanti.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan _garden party_?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari katalog wedding organizer yang sedang ia lihat.

"Bagaimana dengan di pinggir pantai?" sahut Chanyeol sambil masih bermain game.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan beringsut untuk merebahkan diri di samping Chanyeol.

"Pernikahan di pinggri pantai adalah impian Luhan hyung," lirih Baekhyun sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Menyadari bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu tengah dilanda rasa rindu kepada hyungnya, Chanyeol lebih memilih mematikan ponsel dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan sang kekasih hingga wajahnya yang mulai basah akan air mata itu tenggelam di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau melanggar janjimu."

Ya. Janji yang diucapkan Baekhyun saat ia mulai bangkit dari kesedihan mendalamnya mengenai kematian Luhan dan Sehun untuk tak menangis lagi.

"Ak-aku, aku tak bisa menahannya, Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan mencium puncak rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lama. Chanyeol juga ikut menitikkan air mata. Bagaimanapun juga ia kerap merindukan Sehun, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap kedua manik mata bulat Chanyeol yang berbinar tertutupi air mata.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi Haowen setelah kita menikah?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium kening Baekhyun sambil mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk dan memejamkan matanya. Tak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan seliku-liku ini.

Ia tak perlu lagi menutup mata dan menghitung sampai tiga kali agar setelahnya ada keajaiban bahwa ia dapat melihat dunia. Yah walaupun sekarang ia melihat dengan mata orang lain, yaitu Sehun.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa harus kehilangan Luhan secepat ini. Karena hampir seluruh hidupnya ia terus bersandar dan berpegang pada Luhan. Dan sekarang ia punya sandaran dan pegangan baru, yaitu Chanyeol.

Sekarang para tetangga tak perlu menggunjingnya lagi disaat ibunya sedang berbelanja sayur hingga ibunya sakit hati dan sering menangis di belakangnya.

Sekarang ayahnya tak perlu bekerja begitu keras hanya demi membiayai operasi matanya suatu hari nanti karena Tuhan dengan baiknya memberikan ia biaya gratis untuk operasi matanya melalui Lee Donghae.

Baekhyun bahkan tak mengharapkan semua itu terjadi. Ia hanya yakin bahwa hingga mati ia terus melihat kegelapan. Baekhyun hanya perlu menjalaninya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam sambil berucap lirih, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna. Apapun kekurangan yang kau punya, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar lalu membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, malaikat penolongku."

Lalu keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman lembut yang tercipta.

 **ㅡ**

Pemberkatan biasanya dilakukan di gereja. Dengan banyak orang yang menyaksikan betapa bahagianya sang pasangan yang menikah telah diikat sumpah dan janji di hadapan Tuhan untuk hidup bersama sebagai sepasang teman hidup.

Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pemberkatan mereka dilakukan di tempat peristirahatan Luhan dan Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di antara makam Luhan dan Sehun. Sang pastor dengan khidmat membacakam sumpah dan janji dengan suara pelan dan lembutnya.

Kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Minseok, dan Lee Donghae menyaksikan pemberkatan itu dari kejauhan.

Dan setelah pengucapan sumpah dan janji selesai, pasangan akan diminta untuk berciuman singkat sebagai tanda telah saling memiliki.

Dan setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya, Chanyeol masih sempat menggoda Baekhyun. "Kau adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah ada." Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat meronanya.

Para keluarga mulai mendekati mereka dan memeluk Chanyeol serta Baekhyun bergantian dan mengucapkan selamat.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun berjongkok dan memeluk batu nisan Luhan dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas restumu, hyung. Aku sangat bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Dia menjagaku seperti yang kau perintahkan. Sesuai yang kau minta, kau menyaksikan pemberkatan pernikahan kami. Aku yakin hyung sangat bahagia melihatku sebagai seorang pengantin saat ini. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung," Baekhyun memeluk batu nisan itu semakin erat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berjongkok untuk memeluk batu nisan sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Yah Oh Sehun! Aku yakin kau dan Luhan sudah mendahuluiku dan Baekhyun. Di kehidupan kalian sekarang aku yakin kalian berdua sangat bahagia bersama. Atau bahkan kalian sudah menggendong seorang anak?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau memang menyebalkan tapi kau membuat kami sumpah mati rindu tahu ! Sehun, aku mencintaimu sangat, bung. Aku, Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami semua selalu merindukanmu." Chanyeol juga kini memeluk erat batu nisan Sehun sambil terisak.

Begitulah hari penuh haru bagi kedua pasangan sah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah terikat untuk selamanya.

 **ㅡ Epilog End ㅡ**

 **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang lagi-lagi mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita super absurd ini.**

 **Gue gatau lagi harus nulis apa buat epilognya karena otak gue saking fullnya kali ya sama sekolah jadi kurang inspirasi.**

 **Anyway, gue ga nyangka kalo cerita underrated seperti ini bakal menarik minat kalian. Gue sempet pesimis pas awal publish dan mau gue hapus tapi karena di notes hp itu gue udah nulis separuh cerita jadinya gue tetep lanjutin walaupun apa yang gue tulis itu absurd hehe.**

 **Entahlah, gue cuma suka menyalurin ide gue dan gue ngerasa sangat senang bisa merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita yang bener-bener punya ending. Karena kebanyakan cerita gue terbengkalai ga punya ending :v**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

 **Semoga berkenan berkunjung kembali ke cerita baru gue yang mungkin gue publish sehabis UNBK. Dan gue minta doanya ya chinguya~**

 **See you'ㅅ'**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


End file.
